


This Ain't High School (except it is)

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, David Lieberman is the creepy adult who is into teenage drama, David is enjoying this way too much, De-aged Frank, De-aged Matt, F/F, F/M, Frank falls for Matt, Frank is Done, Jealous Peter, M/M, Matt is thrown into the mix, Michelle has a crush on teen!Frank, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Ned is just sitting back with a bucket of popcorn, Slow Burn, matt is clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Frank mysteriously de-aged is forced into high school (by David) in order to not attract unwanted attention to himself while trying to undo whatever caused the problem.Spider-Man and a teenage Daredevil, however, were never a part of Frank's road to recovery.





	1. Fun (sized) Frank

**Author's Note:**

> Post Defenders/Post The Punisher (Matt is still alive) 
> 
>  
> 
> In this fic Leo is a freshman and Frank (Peter, Michelle, Ned, etc) are seniors.

"This can't be fucking happening!" Frank growled over Micro's laughter. 

"Oh believe me," David manged between fits of laughter. "It's happening," 

Frank stared at his much younger self in the mirror with internalized dread. So many thoughts were running through his head trying to come up with a conclusion of how this happened. 

"Fuck," Frank groaned. "Please, Micro, shut the fuck up and be helpful," 

"Where were you last night? That can help put us in the right direction," 

"I was at the Hell's Kitchen Harbor," Frank told him. "I waiting on those pieces of shit McHale Gang,"

"Another drug ring?" 

"Nah, this time it was people," Frank spat. "Bitches were actually selling people," 

"Okay, that sucks big time, but how's that got to do with going fun size?" 

"Fun size?" 

"Ya know, like small. Like how small Snickers are called fun size-" 

"Micro, I swear I'm going to strangle you," 

"Okay okay," David put his hands up in defense. "Obviously, you got to them. What happened then?" 

"I went down and freed the kids from the loading dock. It was then Daredevil showed up and took it over from there," 

"Kids? Fucking shit," 

"Fucking shit is right!" Frank paced back and forth in his suddenly too big clothes. 

"I'll hack into any cameras that'll show me what I need." David said swirled in his seat to face his computers. 

"I'll go down there right now, and show them fuckers I'm no easy target!" 

"Let's get you some clothes first," David said. "We don' want you arrested for public nudity. Hey, quick question, how old do you think you are?"

"Seventeen almost eighteen. Why?" 

 "SowhenIsignyouupforschool." David rised out. 

"You wanna sign me up for school? I have better things to be going with my time," 

"Look at yourself, Frank," David gestured at him. "You're a minor! If police spot you, they'll take you to a precinct demanding to call your parents!" 

Frank hated that David was making sense, but there had to be another way. "No," 

"Look, Leo's just starting. You can look after her while you're there,"

"You want a babysitter for Leo? In high school?" Frank snorted. 

"Aaaaand I want you out of trouble." David clapped his hands together. "It's a win-win situation for me,"

"David, I'm not going to high school to watch your kid." 

"Think of it as an inside job. The McHale Gang must have teenagers in high school." David's face lit up. "I'll check after I grab some clothes for you,"

David left shortly, Frank continued to stare at his reflection. The last time he looked like this was eighteen years ago. Which, to Frank, seemed like lifetimes ago. He doesn't really remember much from his childhood except that his mom cried every first day of school. His father wasn't in the picture much, but when he was Frank was content. 

"Frank, I'm baaaack," David called out. 

Frank grabbed the bag from him and walked into the poor excuse of a bathroom to get undressed. His scars were still on his skin. Every bullet hole, knife wound, and bruise from a previous fight. It's all there. 

Frank shrugs off his train of thought and finishes up. As he reentered Lieberman's hub, as pair of black boots were tossed his way. 

"I already forged the necessary documents for school," David said. "We'll need to enroll you in as soon as possible." 

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Frank grimaced at how much he sounded like a teen. "How are you going to explain this to your family," 

"You're my wayward nephew," David said with a lopsided grin. 

"Sarah will never fall for that," Frank sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Which was still damaged from all the times he broke it. 

"Okay, we'll tell Sarah the truth." David decided. 

"And we'll lie to your kids. Got it." Frank smirked menacingly. 

"Shut the fuck up, Francis," 

"Francis?" 

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" The older man laughed. "That's your new name," 

"Fuck you, man." 

 At the Lieberman household Frank, much to David's content, was introduced as David's juvenile teenage nephew from New Jersey who will be staying with them. Sarah raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She just gestured for her husband to follow her. 

Zach faced him, "I didn't know we had a cousin Francis," 

"Now you do," Frank said dismissively. 

"What did you do to get yourself thrown juvie?" Zach leaned in with interest. 

"Don't bother him," Leo shot at her brother. "He's a guest," 

"There's not much to say," Frank said. "I did things." 

Frank wanted to strangle David for giving him such a complex back sory. Why couldn't he just be visiting? Was it necessary to labeled as a delinquent? Fucking Lieberman. 

"Well, kids, your father and I need to enroll Francis into school." Sarah said emerging from within the kitchen. "Order pizza, Leo." 

David gave Frank a thumbs up. Frank took it as Sarah is in the know about the situation. 

The remainder of the night went swimmingly. By swimmingly Frank meant Micro adding more bullshit to Frank's fake past. Adding in that he got arrested for punching a priest at church.

Then Leo asked why he wasn't Jewish like them. Which David replied to her saying, "He's half Catholic half Jewish." 

Which Frank only could nod in agreement to. As the night came to a close, Sarah lead him to the gest bedroom. 

"Sorry about David," 

"No, I'm sorry you married him." 

"Good night," 

"Night, ma'am." 

The followingday was just as torturous as the night before. David made it his personal mission to harass him the entire car rids to school. On they got there David held him back. 

"There's a McHale kid starting here," David whispered as his kids exited the car. "His name is Raphael,"

"I'll keep an eye out." 

"Don't start too much shit on your first day." 

"Fuck off," Frank grumbled, slamming the door shut. 

At the entrance stood a group of kids snickering at the lower classman. Including Leo. 

"How about you fuck off?" Frank raised his voice. 

"Aren't you a little too old to be a freshman?" The leader asked. 

Frank shoved past him into the building. 

"Hey, new guy!" His obnoxious voice called out. "Wait up." 

Frank turned around begrudgingly. "What." 

"Damn, do you always ask questions as statements?" 

"What. Do. You. Want." Frank gritted through his teeth. 

"Just wanna give you a fair warning," the asshole stepped foward. "This is my territory. Don't expect anything but pain,"

"Oh really," Frank looked into his eyes. "I'm so fucking scared." 

"You better watch that tongue of yours-" 

"Hey, Flash!" A stern female voice shouted. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing." 

"What's that, Michelle?" 

"Harassing the new kid. Especially after that warning from the Principal." The newcomer, Michelle, placed a hand on her hip. "Scram, bozo!" 

"You can't rescue every loser in the school," Flash sneered. 

"Grow a pair and then talk back to me," 

Flash and his followers backed off a little too quickly. Frank noted not to get on this girl's bad side. 

"Thanks," 

"Don't make it a habit of me rescuing you," she scoffed. "I already have another loser to take care of." 

The girl stormed off muttering about something Frank couldn't pick up on. 

"High school," Frank said to himself. "Good to be back," 

Frank's phoned buzzed. It was from Red.  

_Come to my place. It's urgent._

"Well, fuck me," Frank groaned. 


	2. Frank Meet (mini) Matt

Frank seated himself in the back of the class. He pulled out his phone and texted Red back.

 

_How urgent?_

_Urgent_

_Are you young again?_

_Like a decade younger?_

_?How'd you know_

_Give me a few hours_

_It happened to me too_

_It was the human trafficking ring wasn't it_

_That's what I'm guessing_

_I have a court hearing in two hours_

_There's nothing I can do about that_

_I'll deal with this myself_

_I'll stop by the harbor I'll let you know what I find_

_Don't do anything stupid_

_Red_

_RED_

_GODDAMMIT MATTHEW_

_Alright, just get here_

 

"That him?" A hushed male tone asked from beside him. 

Frank snapped his head in his direction. There sat Michelle and two other boys who didn't bother looking away. 

"Hi, I'm Peter," said the lanky one. "He's Ned." 

"Francis," Frank grunted.

"Well, Francis." Peter extended his hand. "Welcome to Midtown High." 

Frank accepted it. Surprisingly, Peter has a really firm handshake. "Thanks," 

"Where ya from?" Asked Ned at little too enthusiastically or Frank's taste. 

"Arizona," Frank lied easily. 

"Wassup, bitches!" The douche from this morning, Flash, shouted in the classroom. "I'm ready for debate!" 

"Shut up, Eugene." Michelle rolled her eyes at him. "Nobody gives a fuck," 

"Looky here, it's Fresh." Flash grinned obnoxiously toward Frank. "You settling in with your kind?" 

"What do you want?" Michelle glared daggers at the intruder. 

"A man can't make conversation?" Flash shrugged. 

"There's nothing to converse about," Frank shut him down. "Do me a favor and sit a ay from me." 

"Who'd you think you're talking to?" 

"Enlighten me," Frank leaned closer to him in an attempt to intimidate him. 

"I'm Flash fucking Thompson. King of Midtown High," Flash announced proudly. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah," 

"What if, let's say, the king can no longer be king? Is the position up for grabs?" Frank stepped in the kid's personal space. "What if your subjects want a new king?" 

Frank wanted nothing to do with his imaginary position as ruler of the damn school. Little fucker still needs to pay for mocking Leo. Even if that means Frank has to stoop down to his level to get his message across. 

"You can't replace me," 

"You sure about that, Flash?" Ned snickered from behind Frank. 

"Stay out of this, Leeds!" Flash hissed. "This doesn't concern you!" 

Frank grabbed Flash's arm and slowly aged pressure to it. "It concerns who I say it concern, and you better pray this is the only class you share with me because I'm going stand in your way. Every damn thing you say or do will not escape my notice." 

"Everything alright here boys?" The teacher looked between the two. "Take a seat, Flash."

 Frank slowly wrapped his palm from arm the teen's arm, "Everything's fine, ma'am." 

Flash scurried across the room and took a seat nearest to the teacher's desk. Frank shook his head, the kid is still a kid. Still, that shouldn't be the excuse for his shitty behavior. 

"Dude, that was so badass." Ned breathed out in awe. 

"I agree," Michelle nodded. "Looks like you don't need defending."

The overly happy expressions aside, Frank noticed Peter looking a little grim. "You alright?" 

"I think we just waged war on Flash," Peter sighed. "It's not gunna be pretty." 

"War is never pretty," Frank replied. 

"Welcome to Introduction to Debate!" The teacher greeted. "I'm Ms. Tegan," 

Most of the class completely went over Frank's head. His mind kept wandering back to Murdock, and hoping he isn't out trying to kick ass as a kid. Frank then thought he could get David to throw Matt into high school with him to keep him out of trouble. 

"There will be three topics that will be broken up by a defending and opposing team. The actual debate will take place next Friday." Ms. Teagan's voice brought Frank back into reality. 

"What are the topics?" Asked a girl from in front of the class. 

"Good question, Cindy," She smiled. "There are obviously going to be recent controversial topics. I chose the Sokovian Accords as the first topic, second will be the acceptance of outer space refugees, and the final one is the country's pardon of Frank Castle." 

Frank tensed at the sound of his name. He glanced around the room picking up the grimaced and the shocked expressions from the teens around the room. 

Of course it was Flash who broke the silence. 

"Why would we defend him? He's a psycho!" 

"Because, as I said before, these are controversial topics." The teacher was obviously running out of patience. "Any other questions?" 

"Can we choose the topic and where we stand?" The question came from Michelle. 

"Yes," she replied. "Let's all come back tomorrow with our final decisions. Class dismissed." 

Frank shoved his notebook into his backpack, and slipped out the room. He pulled his phone out and sent Matt a message letting him know he was on his way. 

"Hey, wait up!" Peter's voice called out to him. 

Frank abruptly came to a stop, "What?" 

"Wanna be on our side of the debate?" He asked. 

Frank shrugged, "Sure." 

"Good." Michelle stood between Peter and Ned. "We on the defense of Frank Castle." 

"We think there's more to him than psychotic white guy," Ned added. 

Frank schooled his features to neutral, "Alright." 

"Where's your next class?" Peter asked. "We could walk you," 

"Doesn't matter, I'm leaving." Frank turned to walk away. "I had enough for one day." 

"Well, you better not skip tomorrow!" Michelle shouted at his retreating back. "We are going to work on the debate!" 

Frank easily ducked out of the high school. He successfully made it from Queens to Hell's Kitchen in thirty minutes. Why David chose such a far high school for his daughter is beyond him. 

He stood awkwardly at Red's door. "Red, it's Frank." 

The door swung open and a hand yanked him inside. Frank escaped Matt's tight grip. "Easy there, Tiger,"

"Sorry," Matt was the same he was the last time Frank saw him except slight shorter and much skinnier. 

"You look almost the same," 

"Where were you this morning?" Matt raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"Fucking Lieberman tossed my ass in high school," Frank took a seat on Matt's sofa. "I skipped after first period. You're wasting my valuable time for an education."

"I apologize to you and your precious education," Red chuckled. "Send it my regards,"

"I'm glad you find my situation humorous." 

 "We need to head out soon." Matt's grip the the hem of his shirt tightened. "Foggy kept calling me, and I didn't answer."

"Why didn't shoot him a text?" 

"It doesn't matter if I reply or not, he'll still come." Matt groaned.

Frank crossed his arms, "You can't runaway from this, Red. You need to let Nelson in,"

"I'm not running away," Matt scoffs. "There's a situation at hand that us to be at the harbor-"

"Nice try," Frank holds Matt in place. "Stop deflecting, Matt."

"Foggy is just sweeping up my old bullshit under the rug! He wouldn't want to deal with this,"

"He wouldn't want to deal with this, or you don't want him to deal with this?" Frank asked pointedly. "Keeping away shit like is what put your friendship on the rocks in the first place."

"Wow, Frank." The little shit smirked. "I didn't know you cared so much."

"Shut the fuck up. I don't, i'm just trying to prevent any situation where you come whine to me about how 'Foggy is too pure for the torture he goes through' bullshit."

Matt opened his open to defend his honor, but three loud knocks interrupted him.

"Matt! Matt, answer the door!" It was Foggy.

"Go, answer the door, Matt." Frank taunted. 

"Matt, you're worrying me." Foggy called. 

"Fog, don't freak out." Matt says into the door.

"Matty, you okay? You sound off."

"Promise me, Foggy." Matt pressed. "Just promise me you will not freak out,"

"Okay, I promise i won't freak o-"

Matt opened the door and pulled Nelson in the same manner he did to Frank. Foggy stared at Matt wide-eyed. Frank looked from Matt to Foggy, than Foggy to Matt. They seemed to be a having a non-verbal conversation which caused Frank to wonder how they mastered that considering Matt is blind. The odd exchange back and forth for a few more minutes.

"That's enough of this non-verbal bullshit! Just say something!" Frank growled out.

"You're.. you're younger,"

"Great observational skills, Nelson," Frank slow clapped. "Does that help you in court?"

"Stay out of this, Frank." Matt was quick to snap back.

"Frank? Don't tell me it is who I think it is."

"If you're thinking Frank Castle, you are right," Matt sighed. 

"How'd you two de-age? Did you piss off some fairies- Wait, did you piss over some fairies?" 

"There were no fairies," Frank assured.

"We think," Matt added unnecessarily.

"YOU THINK?" Nelson shouted.

"Are you actively trying to give Nelson a heart attack, Red?" Frank gestured at the blonde. "Give him some time to breathe."

"Sorry, Foggy." Matt apologized sheepishly.

"Let's wrap this up," Frank told them. "I need to get back to high school."

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"Let's worry about one situation at a time, Nelson." Frank rolls his eyes. "Luckily for me, Matt has the spotlight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I send Matt to high school too with Frank or should I keep him on the outside doing investigation work?


	3. Long (story) Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS CHAPTER THREE !!!!   
> The vote for Matt to join Frank in high school was 2-1!  
> So Matt is joining Frank at Midtown High!   
> I hope you enjoy!

"So you're telling me this happened at the harbor?" Foggy said slowly gathering his thoughts. "Which gang was it?"

"McHale Gang," Frank spat with distaste. 

"What's the plan?" Foggy asked them. 

"You want to help?" Matt asked with disbelief. 

"Of course! Plus, I can't allow a blind teenage run around the streets of Hell's Kitchen even if he was heightened senses!" Foggy paused. "You still have those, right?" 

"Yeah, Fog, I still got them." 

Frank's phone chose that moment to ring. Frank rolled his eyes at David's name flashing on screen. "Yeah, Micro?" 

"Why aren't you in school?" He asked harshly. 

"Wait, you put a tracker on my phone? You fucker!" 

"I told you I was keeping you out of trouble, Frank. Tell me you aren't killing someone as a teenager. Frank, Sarah will end me if I have to bail you out." 

"Hold on," Frank turned his attention to Matt. "You can trust this guy, Red. We need him here," 

Matt nodded, "I trust you." 

"Come to me, Micro. We need to talk," Frank directed at Micro. "We need to talk," 

"Be right there," David sighed. "Don't do anything insane."

Frank hung up, and faced Matt and Foggy. "That was Micro. He's a friend that's way too deep into this shit almost as you I are, Red."

"He got affected too?" Nelson's eye bulged from his skull. 

"No, thank god he's not." Frank laughed humorlessly. "He's my partner.. in a sense."

"Hear that, Matt!" Nelson gestured at Frank. "The Punisher has a partner! Take notes on his trust in others."

Frank earned a deep glare from Matt that could match up to Michelle's. Frank shivered at the thought of the two ever meeting and turning on him. It was one thing he never wants to happen as long as he could help it, but unfortunately for Frank the world never worked in his favor. 

"There's no time for that," Frank grunted. "Red needs a cover story."

"Why am I getting a cover story?"

"You cannot stay here alone. Matt, you're are too well known in Hell's Kitchen. People will begin to take note of a kid coming in and out of your apartment." Frank explained. "Stay with Foggy. He's blends into the crowd without notice."

"Gee, thanks I guess.." Foggy spoke dryly. "But he's right, Matty."

"I'll go, but there's a few things that need to be taken care of first." Matt stood and walked deeper into his apartment leaving Foggy and Frank in each others presents.

"I blame you for all of this," the blond said. "If he hadn't came to check on you-"

"I'm going to stoop you right there, Nelson." Frank aggressively interrupted him. "Red is a stubborn motherfucker, and no one can force him to do anything. I didn't ask for help that night, but here we fucking are."

Matt returned to the living room with a metal box in his hand. He drops it at Foggy's feet. "Open it, Fog."

"Okay?" Foggy unlatched the box and swung it open. "What are all these papers?"

"Every single report that mentions Wilson Fisk's name." Red replies.

"Why?" Frank looked into the box. "Isn't that a bit obsessive?"

"When the guy is out to kill you? No, it's not." Matt snaps. "Foggy, I need you to get rid of these. No one can find them,"

"No one will come by here," Foggy assured him.

"I missed one court hearing today, and I have five others this week. The police will come crawling through my apartment, and they cannot see what I found. It isn't ready." 

Frank wanted to ask Matt what he found, and why hasn't he mentioned any of this before. But he is Matthew Murdock, and Matt lives for holding information back. He'll probably say it was for everyone's protection or some other self sacrificing bullshit.

"Someone's coming," Matt reports tilting his head in the direction of the door.

"It's most likely David," 

As it turns out, it was.

David smiles awkwardly at Foggy and Matt. "Hey."

"David, this is Matt and Foggy." Frank cocks his thumb in their general direction. "We share the same problem."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, he is now younger." Frank finished his sentence. "Did you find anything on the McHale Gang?"

"I'm getting somewhere, I was close to hacking into their personal computers before I realized you weren't in school where you should be keeping a close eye on Leo!"

"She's a tough girl, and I'll make it back before last period." Frank shrugged. "Crisis averted. Anyway, I need you to create a new identity for Matt,"

"This is Matt? The one-"

"Shut the fuck up right now, Micro. I'll kill you, and then I kill any trace that shows you ever existed."

"That's harsh, Frankie." David pouted. "I thought you were my best friend,"

"Can you create a new new identity or not?"

"Alrighty, I can do that." David pulled out his laptop. "It'll take a few moments, but as we wait can I ask why Matt was at the harbor?"

"He was-"

"I'm Daredevil." Matt told him. 

"Oh shit! Frank you know Daredevil and you kept that away from me? Nice to meet you, Mr. Daredevil." David rambled. "You're.."

"What? Blind? I know that," Matt said bitterly.

"That, but I was going to say you're my son's hero. Which is problematic, but it keeps him out of trouble. So, thanks."

"You're welcome, I suppose." 

David carried on typing away on his laptop. Matt remained tense, and Foggy looked as if he wanted to scream into an endless void. Frank checked his phone, there was an unread text message from an unknown phone number.

 

_It's Peter_

_I'm not a stalker I swear_

_I just wanted to make sure you are okay_

_?How'd you get my number_

_Ned hacked into the school system_

_Shit that just makes it sound so creepy. ._

_You're right, it does_

_Of course I'm okay_

_?why wouldn't I be_

_Flash can be a bit much but we got your back_

_We've been dealing with him for a long time_

_I'm not afraid of Flash_

_I don't need anyone's help_

_I can deal with him myself_

_You proved that_

_I'm just saying that you don't have to_

_I have to go_

_stop texting me_

_Okay! See you tomorrow_

_Can you do me a favor and not tell Michelle we hacked into the system to talk to you?_

_She'll kill especially after she told us not to_

_Okay_

 

"All done!" David through his hands in the air 

Foggy who was sitting beside him looked over to the screen. "You gave him the name Ira Schneider ? Matt's very catholic, and that's a very Jewish name."

"Oops," David said apologetically. "I can fix it."

"It's alright," Matt said. "The more different I am the better,"

"So, you won't be too upset if I told him to sign you up for high school too?" Foggy questions nervously.

"You what?" Matt fumed. 

"I work, and you need to be hiding in plain sight. You'll be with Frank, and there's nothing like re-entering a cliche public high school to jog painful memories of your first experience."

"I have never been to a public school!" Matt argues. "Even before the orphanage, I was attending Catholic school." 

"Let me tell you this," David chuckled. "It's going to be horrible," 

"Micro, can act like the fucking adult you're supposed to be?" Frank sneered. 

"We should head to my place, Matt." Foggy picked up the metal box and placed Matt's cane in his hand. 

"I should leave too," David stretched his unnaturally long limbs. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" 

Frank shouted aside as David headed for the door, "You want a ride, guys?" 

"Nah, I live close to here." Foggy answered. "Thanks anyway." 

"You Frank?" 

"I'm walking them,"

Once David was out of earshot Frank turned to them, "He's a jackass, but too damn useful to get rid of." 

Matt handed Frank a suit case that was too heavy to be considered clothing, and Foggy was handed a suit case that seemed just as suspicious. They hit the sidewalk, a block down they were stopped by the one and only Brett Mahoney. 

"Nelson! Hold up!" 

"Brett, buddy, how ya been?" Foggy put on a false smile. 

"Good, I just want to personally thank you for pulling my cousin's case to the top of your busy schedule. I owe you," 

"It's no problem, Brett. It's my job to help people," 

"Who's this?" Brett turned to Matt. "Is he related to Murdock? He kinda resembles him." 

"No, he doesn't." Foggy replied a little too quickly. 

"Ya, sure-" 

"Are you saying all blind people look alike? That's kinda racist, Brett." Foggy interrupted him. 

"Being blind isn't a race," Mahoney rolled his eyes. 

"Wow," Foggy said dryly. "Now, blind people aren't a part of the human race? That's low, Brett, really low." 

"I didn't say that," Brett shot defensively. 

"It sure sounded like it," Frank added with a smirk. 

"Who are you? You know what, forget it." Brett said in exasperation. "Have a good day," 

"That was close," Foggy's shoulders sag. 

"I think this is where I leave you," Frank told them. "Getting back to Queens is going to be a pain if I don't beat the afternoon traffic." 

As soon as he said that his phone buzzed. 

It was Peter. 

 

_Duuuuude. Me, you, Ned, and Michelle have last period together!_

_Isn't that awesome!_

_?What did I tell you about texting me_

_to stop?_

_That's right_

_Okaaaaaay_

_I guess I'll see you when I see you_

_Bye Francis! (It's Ned)_

 

"On second thought, there's no rush." Frank told them. "There's always tomorrow." 

"Who do you keep texting?" Matt asked with interest. 

Frank internally cursed Matt's heightened senses. "Some kid from high school. Thinks we're friends or something," 

"Frank Castle," Matt grinned. "A high school student. This is probably the funniest thing I've heard in a while," 

"Keep laughing, Red. You're first day is tomorrow. Let's see how much you're laughing in twenty-four hours," Frank shoved him lightly. 

"Quit flirting you two," Foggy picked up pace. "I'm starving,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Share your thoughts in the comments ~♡


	4. Big (little) Liars

Frank, the following day, was wedged between the two Lieberman kids as punishment for ditching. Frank bets the little punks were in on in, too. They kept swinging at each other which caused them "accidentally hit him" instead. 

Fucking Liebermans.

After Zach was dropped off, the car ride was a lot more settled. Frank spared a glance toward Leo. The girl was a bundle of nerves. 

"You alright?" 

"Yeah.. I'll be fine," her voice was small. Leo's natural voice is booming and full of confidence. 

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Frank assured her. "The worst part ended yesterday." 

"Did you know we have lunch together?" Her eyes bore into his. 

"No," 

"I sat by myself. On the first," She hissed. "All because you decided to leave early."

"Leo-" 

"I thought we were family, Francis!" She shouted storming out of the car. 

Frank turned to David, "You couldn't warn me she was mad at me?" 

"Take this as a lesson, every action has repercussions." David said. "Don't worry about Leo, I spoke to her. She's not as mad as she was yesterday." 

Foggy's car pulled up beside Lieberman's. Frank and David could hear some of their conversation seeping through their windows. 

"Foggy-" 

"Listen here, _Ira,_ that's no way to talk to your uncle." 

"Foggy, I'm not calling you Uncle Franklin. Not now not ever," 

"That's it no supper when you get home," Foggy snickered. "Homework and straight to bed." 

"Fine! Fine, whatever!" Matt got down from the car. "Frank, let's go." 

"How'd he know.." David voice trailed off. 

"Later, David."  Frank called over his shoulder. 

Matt stood tall, his cane in hand, and his red shades pushed back onto his nose. 

"Let's hurry," Matt gestured at Frank to grab his arm. "I'm not trying to get shoved in busy hallways." 

 "I'm Francis while we are here," Frank told him as they walked up the entrance steps. 

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah we have a connection to the McHale Gang," Frank lowered his voice. "Some kid named Raphael," 

"I'll keep an ear out for his name," 

"Ira Schneider?" Ms. Tegan smiles at Matt as they enter the classroom. "I'v seen your reccords, and so pleased to have you as a student," 

"Thank you," Matt turned his charm three notches. "And the pleasure is all mine," 

"Fifteen minutes until class begins," She announced to the class

"There's a scent of gunpowder. Like sight trace of it, lingering" Matt leaned into Frank. "Like they hugged someone who's always near guns," 

"This could help us identify Raphael McHale," Frank grinned. "Can you tell who hugged the kid?" 

"That one," Matt tilted his head in Flash's direction. 

Frank pinched the bridge of his nose, "Of course," 

"You know him?"

"Kid keeps working my last nerve," Frank sighed painfully. 

Peter, Michelle, and Ned enter the room. Each of their expressions consist of a wide range of curious. Naturally, they surround Frank with their seating arrangements. Naturally, they surrounded him with their seating arrangements. 

"Psst, Francis." Ned said in a stage whisper. "Who's your friend?" 

"Ira, to your left is Ned and Michelle, and in front of you is Peter." 

"Hi," Matt gave a short nod. 

Frank should have guessed that Matt would play the "Silent Student" stereotype, but Frank isn't going to let him slide out of talking to these kids. If Frank is going down, he's talking Matt with him. 

"So, the _new_ new kid is friends with the old new kid?" Michelle eyed them suspiciously. "Do you guys know each other?"

"Yeah, Ira here hails from Arizona too." Frank slaps Matt on the back. 

"So you followed him to New York?" Peter scrunched his face up. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"I'm here because I'm an asshole, he's here for different reasons." Frank told them, hoping they'll take it and shut up. "Entirely a coincidence,"

"Sure," Michelle glance lingered on Matt. "I'll pretend I believe that for now,"

"MJ!" Peter hissed. 

"What? Someone had to say it," She shrugged.

"We've talked about being nice, or did you magically forget?" 

"Ugh, fine." Michelle turned her attention back to Matt. "I'm sorry,"

"Is there trouble in paradise?" Flash's unmistakable voice neared them. "Look a new addition to your pathetic group, Parker!"

"No one was talking to you, Flash." Peter's voice threatening to rise. "Back off,"

"Back off? Are these new friends of yours giving you the impression you can stand up for yourself, Penis?" Flash scoffed. "Hey! This one is blind."

Flash started waving his hand in Matt's face. Frank gave Matt props for not losing his shit. The idiot didn't think his waving was enough the began snapping his fingers with childlike laughter. Unlike Matt's calm facade, Frank grabbed both of the kid's hands in a single swift movement. 

"How fucking ignorant can you fucking get?" 

"Let go of my hands," Flash squirmed.

"No,"

"Let him go," Matt said from beside him. Surprisingly still unmoved. 

"Why? He needs to be-"

"What? Punished? That's not who you are right now," 

Frank dropped his hands, "Fuck off,"

"What's going on back there? Flash, are you okay? You look tense,"

Frank shot him a warning glance.

"I'm fine, Ms. Tegan." 

"Get back to your seat," As soon as Flash took his seat she continued. "I'm hoping you all thought about the topics I mentioned yesterday for our first debate. I understand that none of you don't want to be on the opposing side to a certain topic, but this doesn't identify you. We are all doing this for the sake of picking up skills in communication, and defending what we believe is right." 

She faced the board and wrote out the topics she assigned: 

Outer Space Refugees|Accords|Frank Castle Pardon

"Who'd like to be assigned on the first topic?" 

A few hands shot up, and the teachers jotted the names down. 

"The second?" 

The second round of hands went up. 

"That leaves the last to?" 

Michelle raised her hand, "My team," 

"And mine," Flash announced proudly. 

"Alright," She replied. "The other groups chose the defense or opposition. When your done discuss what you'd be doing for the debate " 

Immediately the trio pushed their desks into Frank's and Matt's. 

"We need to destroy Flash," 

"I'm down for destroying Flash, but I have no idea what topic is.." Matt gestured at his face. "I can't see," 

"Oh, we are defending the country's pardon of Frank Castle," Peter told him. 

At that Matt choked. Of course he would, Frank thought darkly. 

"Anything wrong with that, Ira?" Michelle raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"Uh no, no, no." Matt replied grinned. "I just wasn't expecting that." 

"What are we going to do about Flash? You know he'll get his dad's lawyers to write their debate." 

"We'll just find our own lawyer that will be willing to help," Peter said. 

"Like who?" Frank regretted asking as soon as the words left his mouth. 

"Matthew Murdock," Michelle replied. 

Matt tenses from beside him, so he said, "Ya sure he's a good source? He isn't a lawyer anymore," 

"Francis, he still works in Hell's Kitchen." She corrected him. "He helped my neighborhood animal shelter last week." 

"He helped my aunt May two months ago," Peter added. 

"He got our landlord to actually fix things," Ned happily joined. "He is the voice of the people," 

"A true voice of the people," Frank grumbled. Knowing Matt could hear him. 

"We'll need a backup plan," Matt told them. "This one isn't solid," 

"There's still Franklin Nelson," 

Frank noticed Red's shoulders sag with relief. 

"We should go with him," Frank suggested. 

"Why?" Michelle questioned. 

"Because he did most of the work for that case, and Ira lives with him." 

"That true?" Peter was practically buzzing with uncontainable energy. "That's awesome!" 

"I guess it is," Matt mumbled. 

"When can we come over?" The teen girl asked impatiently. 

"Come over?" 

"Yeah, so we can meet Mr. Nelson, and maybe Mr. Murdock. I bet you met him. Is he cool?"

The sound of class' end saved Matt. Frank watched him let out a sigh of relief when he thought no one was watching. 

"We gotta go," Frank shoved his shit into his backpack. "C'mon, Ira." 

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Flash walked in between Frank and Matt breaking their contact. 

"I don't have time for you," Matt kept his voice even. 

"You think you're better than me?" 

Frank grabbed Matt's arm again, "Fuck off, Eugene." 

Frank, with the help of Matt, shoved the kid aside as they shuffled out the door. Peter and company close behind. Frank didn't need heightened senses to feel Flash charging at them. 

He wasn't fast enough to move Matt out of the way. 

Matt, well, he had to keep his cover. 

"Watch it, Privilege," Flash laughed as Matt allowed himself to fall. His cane skidding across the tiled floor, and coming to a full stop via locker. 

From the corner of his eye, Frank saw Peter pick it up. 

"Red, shit, Red!" Frank helped Matt up. "You hurt?" 

"He broke my glasses," Matt gritted through his teeth his crushed shades in his fist. 

"It's not like you need them-" 

Matt's fist connected to the  kid's jaw within seconds. "They were the last thing my dad gave me!" 

Frank had a feeling this wasn't acting. Besides he can recognize Red's raw rage because he was usually on the receiving end of it 

"Red, breathe," he whispered into Matt's ear. 

"Holy shit," Ned breathed out somewhere behind Frank. "Ira can pack a punch," 

"What the fuck?" Flash cried out clutching his jaw. "What the _fuck_?"

"What's going on here?" A teacher Frank didn't know demanded. 

School security was immediately on the scene. Frank was the first to have a pair of cuffs slapped onto his wrists, Flash was second, and Matt resisted his arrest shouting about laws about student arrests without Miranda Rights.

"This one thinks he knows the law," chuckled the officer who managed Matt into cuffs. 

"At least yours isn't crying," Flash's officer, Richard read his name tag, sighed tiredly. 

"Why are you arresting, Francis?" Michelle's rage was no longer simmering beneath the surface. It's pouring over. "He didn't do anything, and really? Manhandling a blind minor is so bad." 

Just as she said that Ned and Peter phones' flash went off. 

"This is protocol, kid. Head to class," 

The three of them were thrown into the principal's office. With no principal in sight, but hey at least no handcuffs. Frank did a glance over Matt. His shattered frames hung loosely from his nose, but other than that he seemed fine. Flash was a sobbing mess with snot dribbling down his face. 

"Can you fucking stop with your crying? We aren't being incarcerated." Frank groaned with heavy annoyance. 

"What if-" 

"No, you don't get to talk!" Matt sneered, his regular voice slipping into his vigilante one."Keep your mouth shut!" 

Frank didn't bother hiding his grin. "As much as I'm enjoying your anger, you need to calm down. 

"Gentleman," Principal Morita straightened out his suit jacket before taking a seat. "What happened?"

No one moved. Much less bothered answered the question.

"Gentleman," Principal Morita warned. "We can stay here all day," 

Still no one spoke. 

"Flash, would you like me to ask you or ask your father?" 

"Ira punched me!" Flash hissed shoving his index finger in Matt's face. Frank wanted nothing more than to break that finger. 

"He shoved me first," Matt, his anger now managed, spoke calmly leaning back into his seat. 

"Is that so?" Morita turned his attention to Flash. 

"Uh.. yes?" 

"Francis, where do you fall into this situation?" 

"Nowhere," Frank said smugly. "But I'm happy to be here," 

"I'm not sure I'm happy to have you," Morita faced Flash. "You stay. You two can go." 

Frank and Matt took their leave. Matt took off his glasses and hooked them onto the front of his shirt. 

"I don't I can handle this," 

"What? You'r not quitting on me, Red." 

"I'm a liability-" 

Without thought Frank grabbed his hands, "You're no liability. You never were." 

"Frank, I..." Matt froze. "There's an odd shuffling out side of the school. To our left," 

"There's an exit," 

The exit lead them straight to the source of the discreet noise. Well, nothing is really discreet when Matt's involved.

Frank was expecting a drug deal, maybe bullying, or a teacher out for a quick smoke. But the world wasn't simple. The source of the shuffling was Peter Parker jumping over the large metal gate that surrounded the building. 

"Son of a bitch," Frank breathed. 

"Who was that?" Matt asked him. 

"Peter Parker is just jumped over the gate," Frank replied. 

"What's going on here?" A janitor rounded the corner. 

"Nothing," Frank sneered as he and Matt reentered the school. 

"So Peter jumped over a gate that's almost twelve feet tall?" Matt.  

"Effortlessly, Red." Frank rubbed tge back of his neck. "Something around here ain't right," 

"Francis!" Leo called from down the hall. Frank notices she had a boy with her. 

They met her half way. Frank gestured at the kid, "Who's this?" 

"My new friend, Raphael McHale." Leo smiled innocently. 

Frank wanted to tear something to shreds. How the fuck could something like this happen? 


	5. Frank Has A (large) Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ~♡

Frank was personally offended in his ability to allow this to happen. Leo cannot befriend the McHale boy. He's much too connected to danger and could harm her. 

A small voice in the back of his mind, that sounded suspiciously like Matt, scoffed "hypocrite." 

He shoved the small Matt living in his concious further down. Leo was engulfed in a conversation with Raphael, and Matt seemed to be somewhere other than this disgusting cafeteria. In which Frank doesn't blame him. His super sniffer must be begging for mercy. 

"There they are!" Ned's booming voice announced from a few tables down. 

Matt leaned in to Frank and whispered, "How are we going to accomplish anything when they're always around us?" 

"We'll figure something out," 

"How'd it go with Principal Morita?" Michelle asked, taking a seat in front of Frank. Which also happened to be the seat beside McHale. 

"Wasn't bad," Frank replied shortly. 

"Are you guys suapended?" Ned countered. 

"No," Frank grinned. "I think Ira's shouting about the law helped our case." 

"It didn't," Matt dismissed. "We're innocent. That's all we needed," 

"Ya sure," Frank and Michelle said in unison. 

"Francis, who are your friends?" Leo said grinning in a very David-like manner. 

"Michelle and Ned, meet Leo my cousin." 

"Three whole friends in two days," She remarked. "I didn't expect that," 

"Four, actually." Ned told her. "Peter, too." 

"Where is Peter?" Matt steered the topic in his favor. Something, Frank admits, he is rather talented at doing. 

He noticed that small glance the teens shared. Michelle shifted in her seat, "I don't know. I'm not his keeper." 

"You sure act like it," Ned snorted. 

"Shut up," She was quick to defend. 

"Francis," Leo stood. "Raphael and I are heading to our lockers before the bell. I'll see you when dad picks us up."

Matt placed a strong hand on his knee, keeping him from standing up to join them. Frank watched helplessly as a Leo rounds the corner and exits the cafeteria. 

"I've thought about it," Matt said as he removed his hand. "You guys can come over after school. Tomorrow." 

"So soon?" Ned choked. "Nothing needs to be rushed." 

Huh, Frank thought, they were in a rush two hours ago. He observed the pair. Without a doubt they knew where Peter is and whatever he is. 

"Foggy's off today," Matt informed him. "We won't get another chance," 

"Foggy?" Ned raised a brow. "Who's that?" 

"Franklin," Matt corrected himself. 

 "We'll be there," Michelle forced a reply. 

"We'll be where?" Peter asked plopping down onto the lunch table. His chest heaving, and sweat beaded across his forehead. 

"Ira's to meet Mr. Nelson," Michelle replied without breaking eye contact away from her book. Now that Frank's thoight of it, she never really took her eyes off of the damn thing this whole time. 

 "Alright, cool." 

The remainder of Frank's day glossed over him. He isn't saying that he knows this shit better than anyone else. Hell, in algebra 2 Frank was completely convinced that math didn't exist in the nineties. Back then, he still found math tough. 

Matt seemed content in the following subject: social science. If Frank could talk to whoever the fuck decided to name "Social Science" instead of  "Government Bullshit 101" deserved immediate death. 

The last and final class on Frank's torture agenda was English 4. He scrunched up his facial features at that. Math with letters, and now letters with numbers? He started to understand why high school drop out rate has risen. 

Just as Peter happily told him yesterday, they were in last period together. It was also the only class Frank didn't share with Red.

David thought it'll wise not to have the same exact classes to not raise suspicion or attract unwanted attention. Frank pulled out his phone sent a message to Red. When a message from him buzzed. 

 

_They actually have me monitoring 9th graders_

_MONITORING! As a teacher's aid.._

_These people don't comprehend the_

_concept of being blind_

_Poor you_

_Red,they're 9th graders_

_Scare them and earn your respect_

_Scare them?_

_Sometimes I forget how insane you are_

_Always happy to remind you_

 

Frank felt a smile forming on his face, but managed to neutralize his features before anyone took notice. He continued to type. 

 

_But I'm serious, red_

_Scare the little shits_

_Come free me_

_Saint Matthew_

_?Are you asking me to skip class_

_Yes._

_?How about my education_

_?My future_

_My college applications are relying_

_on these very moments_

_You already graduated HS_

_and did two years of community college_

_.True_

_.Suffer I'm staying here_

_I hate you_

 

"Can anybody tell me who the three greatest influences of literacy are?" The teacher asked abruptly. When no one answered, he said, "We mentioned them yesterday,"

"Joyce, Chaucer, and Shakespeare." Michelle mumbled into her copy of Toni Morrison's _Beloved._

"Everybody knows Billy Shakes was a fraud," some girl cackled. "It's been proven!"

"What's your evidence? That he was an introvert?" Michelle snapped. "That's so stupid," 

"Now you know how to talk? Mousy Michelle is grown!" 

"Back off, Summer!" Peter hissed at blonde girl. 

"Everybody calm down," the teacher, Frank just realized he doesn't know the name of, demanded. "I don't tolerate name calling. Both of you get up, and go give the dean a visit." 

"Michelle didn't name call," Frank was quick to supply. "She said, 'thats so stupid' therefore indicating she was calling the idea stupid not the speaker herself,"

Frank needed to talk hanging around Matt. That guy was rubbing off on him in the worst ways. 

A small David-like voice said, "Are there better ways?" 

"Summer, go to the dean." 

"Mr. Martin-" 

"Now Summer," Mr. Martin turned his attention to the rest of the class. "Open the book I've set on your desk, and in fifteen minutes share with a partner." 

Frank, a few pages into _Antigone,_ he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Michelle with a warm smile on her face.

"Thanks for defending me," 

"It was no problem," Frank noticed she was fiddling with her fingers. His daughter, Lisa, used to that when she was nervous. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm getting back to my book now," She covered her face with a copy of _A Streetcar Named Desire._

"Pssst, MJ." Peter, across from Frank, whispered waving _The Crucible_ around to get her attention. 

"Yeah, Parker?" Unsurprisingly, she didn't put her book down. 

"Ned and I were wondering if you wanna join us at mine for video games and a movie." 

"No thanks," She replied. 

Frank caught the hurt expression on Peter's face before he masked it with a small smile. Ned patted his best friend's back with a tattered copy of _Macbeth_. 

"Maybe next time, bud." 

"Yeah, maybe." 

The bell booming overhead caused Frank to flinch. Was it necessary for the last bell to be so damn loud? Outside, where Matt was dropped off Nelson already stood. So did David. 

"Frank," Matt grabbed his arm by surprise. "There will be a meet up for the McHale Gang by the southern docks. This is our chance," 

"Let's get the trio's interview with Nelson over with. 

"What happened to your glasses?" Foggy rushed over inspecting Matt. 

"They broke."

"No shit! How?" 

"I was playing normal blind, and couldn't deflect the wall." Matt lied. Frank shook his head, Red is too good to keep blame away from Flash. Flash didn't deserve his kindness. 

"Ira! Hold up!" Ned shouted. "We wanna say hi to Mr. Nelson!" 

The three kids scurried across the yard. All with expressions of excitement. Frank them all equally unsettling. 

Nelson stood awkwardly, "Hi," 

"Hey, Mr. Nelson," Ned greeted merrily. 

"We won't take much of your time, sir." Peter shifted uneasily under Matt's unseeing eyes. 

"We're here to introduce ourselves to you," Michelle smiled. "And ask you if we can interview you for our debate speech." 

"Of course you can." He returned the smile politely. "What's your speech about?" 

"Frank Castle's pardon from the country," She answered. 

That's when Nelson choked on air. 

"Is something wrong, Mr. Nelson?" Peter asked with genuine concern. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting that, but I'll still take that interview," 

"Do you think Mr. Murdock can join us too?" Ned asked. 

"Mr. Murdock-"

"That's it, guys." Matt cut Nelson off. "We need to head out," 

"Bye guys!" Peter and Ned waved as they turned away. 

"See you tomorrow, Francis." Michelle gave a short wave before walking in the direction they came in. 

"Someone has a crush on you," David sang once they were at a safe distance. 

"David, shut it." 

"I don't know if I want to, Frank," David laughed. 

"We'll meet at the docks close to midnight," Matt told Frank. 

"C'mon, Matty!" Foggy called. "You have a lot to catch me up on. Starting with how you really broke your glasses," 

"See you then," Frank nodded sternly. 

Foggy's car pulled out and skidded down the busy streets of Queens. 

"Do you want me to say the obvious or..." David trailed off with a smug smile. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Are you going to pretend that your heart doesn't bleed for Murdock? Even before this shit happened you were always talking about him, and now you are always around him. Never once have you actually complained about him," 

"I complain plenty about him," 

"You complain about his bravery, stubbornnes, and his trust in you," David laughed. "Those are more like back handed compliments."

"Daddy!" Leo rushed over engulfing her dad in a tight hug. 

"Leo, how was your day?" David opened the door for her. 

"Great!" She smiled. 

"That's good, sweetie." 

Frank should be responsible and tell David who Leo has become so infatuated with. After contemplating, Frank ruled against doing that as long as he could take care of everything himself. If anything goes sideways David will be the first to know. 

Nightfall rolled around sooner than Frank would have liked. He wasn't on edge about what he might uncover with Red that is bothering him. It's what David was saying about Matt. Frank was annoyed at how he can't find it within himself to pretend it didn't mean shit. 

He doesn't do emotions for a number of reasons, but around Matt Frank doesn't feel the need for a safety net. When he's around Matt, Frank is trusting him with his emotions. 

Shiiiiit, Frank thought. I'm in love with Red.

Frank's shook all these thoughts into the back of his mind, hoping they'll never resurface. He slipped through the window, and climbed down onto the pavement. 

His phone buzzed. It was Matt, Frank answered. "I'm on my way," 

"I just got here, and they just arrived. I'm listening in from a few rooftops away, but from the sounds of it they aren't meant to meeting up." 

"A meeting behind the boss's back?" Frank questioned suspiciously. "Hang up, and listen until I get there," 

The line went dead. Frank hitched onto the back of truck, and reached Hell's Kitchen in twenty minutes. Matt, who was no longer on a rooftop, was leaned against the southern wall. 

"We need to get closer," Matt gestured at Frank to follow him. 

Frank and Matt settled behind a stack of discarded cement blocks. Only a few yards away from the gang members. 

"Boss still thinks we've shipped out the cargo," one said nervously. "He's bound to figure it out soon,"

"How 'bout you let it drop, Doyle." A second, female voice, sneered. "We'll get a knew supply," 

"We don't have much of the formula left!" A third harsh tone shouted. "Doyle has a reason to be nervous, Tara!"

"Quit sayin' my name! Someone might hear.." her voice trailed off. 

Frank and Matt had a hand on the other's arm. As if to stop one another from doing something insane. Or to stop themselves.   

"The first batch ain't turning back to adults without the antidote," Tara assured her crew. "That hasn't been completed yet. So as long as those kids stay kids, and our chemist is still alive we are good to go,"

"What about Daredevil and the Punisher?" A small familiar voice asked. 

"Raphael, honey, leave it to mama to take care of," Tara replied. 

"I'm going to kill that kid, Red." Frank let out a deep growl. What he needs to do is call David and tell what he found. 

"We need to head back to the Boss'," the unidentified male voice said. "We're expected to attend a meeting." 

Within moments they wee all gone. Red was almost ready to chase them. If Frank was being honest he was hoping Matt would.  

"Those kids we rescued were adults," Matt gritted out. "We need to find them. We need to know what they know-" 

"Matt, you need to breathe. The both of us can't undo this shit if one of us forgot to breathe. We'll find them," 

"We should head back," Matt collected himself. "I need to think about what we'r going to do next., 

Frank felt a comfortable heat where Red's hand just was. "Take care, Red." 

"You're not going all the way back to Queens." Matt shook his head. "Come to Foggy's." 

"I can't-" 

"You can and you will," Matt insisted. 

"Alright, you deal with Nelson when he attempts to kill me." 

Matt laughed at that, "Foggy will be fine," 

Frank has been very familiar with Red's laugh, but now it seems foreign. Like he's hearing it for the first time. In way Frank is hearing it for the first time. 

"I'm so fucking tired," Frank said in attempt to separate himself from his traitorous mind. "Let's go," 

Matt nodded and lead him through Hell's Kitchen darkened streets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also every book mentioned is 100% recommended:  
> Beloved by Toni Morrison  
> Antigone by Sophie's  
> A Streetcar Named Desire by Tennessee Williams  
> The Crucible by Arthur Miller  
> Macbeth by William Shakespeare 
> 
> I think imma write the next three chapters in Peter's, Michelle's, and Ned's perspective. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Something (wicked) This Way Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from Peter's perspective  
> Enjoy!

Michelle and Ned were already at Ira's place. Peter told them there's a small errand he has to do when they asked him to join them right after school. 

There was no errand. 

Peter needed time to himself. He needed to straighten out this thoughts about Francis and Ira. He didn't really know where to place them. Everyone at school as an opinion after that whole arrest issue yesterday. 

Peter over heard so many different sceneries of what people believed happened to cause the arrest. One was that the newcomers were undercover cops. _21 Jump Street_ style. Which is not likely because secretly everyone's too scared to even to drugs. 

Another was that they're secrect Russian spies here to embezzle information, and Flash is trying to stop them. Peter will never believe any situation, fake or not, where Flash is trying to look out for anyone. Plus spies from Russia? What kind of government information is hidden in a nerdy high school?

The last one was, Ira isn't really blind. This doesn't really include Francis, but maybe that's a good thing. A lot of the student body saw him punch Flash. Square in the jaw. For a blind guy that's impressive. Peter understands why people will start such rumor. He doesn't believe though. Who would pretend to be blind? What would be the purpose? 

Within human speed, Peter arrived thirty minutes after everyone else. Hell's Kitchen isn't a place he visits as Peter Parker. The apartment wasn't what expected. 

It wasn't huge instead spacious, not spread out with expensive things people would think lawyers buy, and it smelled nice. 

"Hey, kid." Nelson greeted. "Make yourself at home," 

"Thanks,"

Inside, Peter spotted the four of them sitting around Mr. Nelson's coffee table. "Hi, sorry I'm late."

"Peter!" Ned cheered. 

"Hello, Peter." Ira's chilling voice sent shivers down his spine. "I'm glad you could make it,"

 "Well, pizza is on the way." Mr. Nelson rubbed his hands together. "Shall we begin?"

Ned and Michelle immediately flipped to their prepared questions. Peter forgot to write any. 

"From memory," MJ began. "What was the relationship between you and Castle?"

"I represented Frank alongside my old partner," He gave an odd look, one Peter couldn't place, to Ira. 

"From that I'm assuming you knew him well," Michelle noted. 

"I know as much as Frank Castle allowed me to know," 

For some reason, that drew a snicker from Francis. "Would you say that you knew all of what he allowed you to know?" 

"Rephrase." 

"This isn't court, Foggy." Ira commented. 

"I'm a lawyer. Wherever I go is court," Mr. Nelson laughed. 

"Do you believe you took all you could from Castle?" 

"Yes, Francis. I do," 

Ned cleared his throat, "So, with what you know about him. Would you say you were shocked at the country's pardon?"

"At first, but once it settled in I saw it clearly. All that Frank ever wanted was a peace of mind. Sadly, he methods of meditation are strongly problematic. He's the product of a corrupt system, and we all should carry the blame for turning our backs." Mr. Nelson replied. 

"You keep saying Frank," Peter blurted out. 

"Excuse me?" The lawyer asked. 

"You called Mr. Castle 'Frank' almost this entire time," Peter said. "Not Frank Castle, Castle, or even The Punisher. Just Frank."

"Was there a question?" Mr. Nelson smiled politely. "I didn't catch it," 

"No, sir. Just an observation." Peter responded. "Mr. Stark and my aunt May always say I do that. Give observations. Mr. Stark encourages it. He says it good for scientists."

Ned laughed at his best friend, "You're rambling, Peter." 

"Tony Stark?" Mr. Nelson looked impressed. 

"Yeah, I'm an intern there." 

"More like tech slave of three years." Michelle scoffed. "He should pay you," 

"Mr. Stark will have to pay everyone else too." Peter argued. 

"He has the money." 

Mr. Nelson's phone went off. After giving a few short nods, and various one word answers. He hung up and faced them. 

"I've gotta go, Ira, don't wait up."

"Foggy, just tell me where you're going," Ira insisted. 

"Don't worry," the man gave a weak smile. 

"Is it anything that has to do with-"

"I said don't worry, Ira! So don't worry. I'm the adult here." With one final concerned glance he rushed out. 

"Call him, Red." Francis instructed. "His eyes were saying something," 

"He said not to worry, so that's what I'm going to do," he replied stubbornly. 

"It's okay, ya know. My aunt may gives me that sadish sorry look," Peter breathed out. "I don't know why adults feel the need to carry around secrets. I can help if she tells me what's wrong." 

"She doesn't want to worry you probably," Francis suggested. 

"Not telling me anything makes me worry about her." Peter balled his hands into fists, "She's been through a lot, and sacrificed so much for me. I just wanna give back.. She's been kinda empty since Uncle Ben died."

"I get that feeling of being alienated," Michelle sighs. "My mom... My mom does thing when she thinks no one is looking. She gives me this stare like I'm drowning in my own blood, and she if tries to help me it'll get worse." 

"MJ.." Peter's voice falters. 

"I'm not done," Her kept her gaze down. "She always tells life as a woman is tough when you're being carefree. I learned a few weeks ago, my mom lost her job because she was accused of messing with evidence. Instead of becoming a detective, she's training at the academy." 

Everyone went silent. 

Peter could see Michelle begining to regret opening her mouth. Honestly, Peter is surprised she did at all. Michelle prided herself with not opening up to people on a daily basis. 

Ned probably saw it too. Because he broke the silence, "One of my moms can't work anymore." 

"Ned you don't have to share," Michelle told him softly. Peter knew Michelle would feel guilty if Ned shared something personal so she'd feel better. 

"I want to," Ned swallowed hard. "Nobody but Peter knows about this. My mom started having panic attacks after my sister's first seizure. So servere she can't be near her students. I feel like there's nothing I could to help because they won't let me in." 

"What's your relationship with your parents like?" Michelle asked Francis. 

"Before or after the kicked me out?" Francis smirked. "I'm not gunna sit here and pour my heart out, but I'll tell you they were-are still the greatest douches of my life. I will never give them the pleasure of talking about them." 

"Why'd they kick you out?" Ned questioned. 

Francis groaned, "They found out I'm bisexual,"

"How-" 

"Didn't I just say I'm not gunna pour heart out? Drop it, Leeds." 

"You, Ira?" She turned toward him. 

"There's nothing to say." 

"Don't be like that," her expression soured. "We all said something-"

"You all volunteered," Ira corrected her sharply. 

"You're mysterious persona is starting to get tiring," She groaned. "What are you hiding?"

Ira tilted his head in her direction, a playful smirk on his face. "What makes you think I'm hiding something?" 

"I just know,"

Peter could see Michelle was growing in frustration. He placed on her shoulder. She surprisingly didn't push him away, "Leave him alone." 

"He's hiding something, Peter. I can feel it," 

"It's his business to keep quiet if he wants to." Peter tried calming her down.

"It's like he's mocking us," She hissed. "What? He's suddenly better than us?" 

 "I'm not better than anybody. I just don't feel the need to share." 

"Excuse me. You probably grew up with a silver spoon in your mouth." 

"Michelle," Francis warned. "That's enough." 

"Say something, _Ira."_ She taunted him. 

Ira, smirk gone, was completely still. "My mom left me. Never met her. It was me and my dad for a while. Then my dad died. I was placed in an orphanage. So _excuse me_ when I say I don't have anything painful to add about my parents." 

"Ira, I-" 

"Don't want to hear it, Michelle." Ira huffed. "Whatever you want say just forget it," 

"We should leave," Peter shared a glance with Ned. 

"You should," Francis agreed. His stone cold eyes locked on MJ. 

On the walk home she hadn't spoken a word. Niether did Peter or Ned. Peter, for one, his mind went back to the rumors of Midtown High. Not that suddenly believes them, but maybe they're pointing in the right direction. 

There was something behind Francis glare that made Peter's senses scream with alarm. Maybe they aren't who they say they are. Peter will have to look deeper into it. 

"Bye, Ned." Peter waved as his bestfriend walk up into his apartment. 

"You sure you don't want to come in?" 

"Yeah, that chemistry homework won't do itself," Peter assured. 

Peter internally slapped himself. He's got to learn how to stop lying to his friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next in MJ's perspective will see the aftermath of her outburst.  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Secrects Are (better) Kept Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chspter~♡

There wasn't a lot of what Michelle expected the following day to be. 

For starters, Ira wasn't there. She had been almost completely sure he'd be waiting on her to drag her through the mud. Not that she'll allow that, but it's what she expected. 

Peter wasn't here either, but that would only point to his "Spider-Man" stuff. The less she knew about that the better. For now at least. 

Another thing Michelle didn't see happening was Francis acting like nothing happened. Yesterday she was sure he was passed at her. Maybe he came to agree with her. That sounded more like wishful thinking than anything else. 

"You have that look in your eye.." Ned commented as they exited first period. "

"What look?" 

"The look you get when you're thinking about something either very complex, confusing or interesting." Ned paused. "You're thinking about Ira, aren't you?" 

"I'm not thinking about Ira," Michelle made a sour face. As if the name left a unwanted taste in her mouth. 

"You're thinking about yesterday then," 

"So what if I am?"

"You're not over analysing everything, are you?" Ned groaned. "MJ, there's nothing to uncover!" 

"Keep your voice down," She snapped her attention to Francis, who was on the phone a few steps behind them. "Come with me."

Dragging Ned behind a wall. As soon s their backs collided with the lockers behind them, they heard a part of Francis conversation.

"Get a dog, Red. Yes, and I'm telling you that for my personal gain." He paused, "For fuck sake, put Nelson on the phone."

 MJ waited till Francis passed them, and at least half way across the hall before she spoke again. 

"I bet he's on the phone with Ira," She scoffed. "Red is his nickname for Ira,"

"So?" 

"So, he could have reported what he heard from you," She pinched the bridge of her nose. "How important is your next class?" 

"I have a sub-" 

"Great! You're helping me." 

Luckily for her the library was empty, and there was no librarian in sight. "Can you hack into the school's student reccords?"

"MJ, I don't think we should do this.." Ned's voice trailed off. 

"At least help me prove anything. If I'm wrong I'll drop it," 

"MJ, I-"

"Please, I'll buy you Doritos everyday for a month. Please, Ned." 

"Alright," Ned settled into the seat she pulled out for him. "I'll do it," 

Within mere minutes, Ned was in. Michelle was told him if he wasn't in prison by the time he's thirty-five, she's going to hire him once she's President. 

"Michelle, there's nothing suspicious here." 

Michelle leaned over his shoulder and scrolled through Ira Schneider's file. Everything looked right, but something was off. 

"Pull mine up," She ordered. 

Ned placed Michelle and Ira's files side by side. "Huh?" 

"What do you see?" 

"On his file..  He's missing a slot.." Ned pointed at her file. "Previous addess is listed on yours, and not on his." 

"Interesting.." Michelle mused. "What about Francis?" 

"What about me?" Francis' voice echoed from across the library. 

"What are you doing here?" Michelle questioned. 

"You thought I didn't notice you watching me?" Francis took three large strides to reach them. Luckily by then, Ned clicked out of the system. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Ned weakly voiced.

"Nice try, but you'll need to try harder than that to convince me," Francis crossed his arms over his chest. His biceps bulging against his chest. 

Michelle shook her, _Now's not the time MJ_

"It's nothing," Michelle stepped up. "Now leave,"

"I'm not going anywhere,"

Michelle wanted to scream out in frustration. How was she so reckless? Michelle looked from Francis to Ned then back to Francis. 

"This has nothing to do you, Francis." Michelle tried a different approach. 

"Who's it about?" 

"Ira," she stated bluntly. "I know he's hiding something."

"The same way I know Peter's hiding something," Francis glare hardened. "Ira may be blind, but I see the odd glances you two exchange. What is it about Peter that needs to be kept in the dark?"

"Peter has nothing to do with this," 

"I have nothing to do with this, and Peter has nothing to do with this. I'm sure niether do you and Ned." 

"Ira is shady, Francis. You have to admit that much," Ned sighed. 

Frank didn't seem to like Ned's words too much. Michelle noticed his jaw clench. 

"You come to his place, put him in an uncomfortable position where he's forced to talk about his past, and now you're calling him shady?" 

"On his-" 

"Shut the fuck up Leeds!" Francis tore his attention back to Michelle. "Do you want to know what I think is shady?" 

"What?" 

"The fact that Peter can effortlessly jump over the eight foot fate with no trouble." Francis looked to Ned, "What do you know about that?"

Michelle's eyes widened, and she could feel her heart racing. When did he see Peter? Did he know more than he let on, and wants us to confirm everything he knows? 

She stared at him for a while. The longer her eyes raked over him, the less he started to look like the fresh faced guy she met at the begining of the week. The looked more grim and ready to pounce. 

"I, uh, I-" Ned sputtered. 

"Spit it out, Ned." 

"Ned," Michelle warned "Keep your mouth shut." 

"I wasn't going to say anything, MJ!" Ned snapped. 

"So there's something to say.." Francis smirked. "Out with it. I don't have all day," 

"How's this turn to be about Peter?" 

"Sorry, you want dirt on Ira, huh? Sorry to disappoint, but he ain't worth lookin' into if you want that sorts thing." 

"I don't want dirt," MJ argued. "I want to know what he's hiding-"

"If he were hiding something, wouldn't you think he's hiding it for a reason?" 

Michelle knew what Francis was trying to do. He's trying to make her give up her suspicion. She wasn't that suspicious until this very moment. Something about the way he got defensive raised a few red flags. 

"Tell me, Francis, why'd you care so much?" Michelle asked. Grinning now she regained the upper hand. 

"What the fuck are you on about?" 

"Don't pretend like you weren't about to tear Ned apart for calling Ira shady." Michelle sighed. "Which he is," 

Frank to a series of calculated breaths. "I don't want you digging into his past. It's best it stays there," 

"What do you know?"

"I know the childhood of a orphan ain't no walk in the park," Francis grimaced at his own words. 

"That's all there is? An idealistic childhood?" Michelle scoffed. "Like I'd believe that." 

"Believe what you will, just stop digging for shit you don't understand." Francis told her. 

Michelle didn't want all of this to happen. She doesn't want to ruin anyone's life or search through personal childhood history. But Ira puts her on edge. If Francis knows about Peter abilities, or a least witnessed them, Ira can't be too far behind. 

Ira, blind or not, was able to neatly punch Flash across the jaw. Michelle heard from a few bows near her locker that Ira always knows where to look when he's talking to them. 

He seemed pretty interested about his Stark internship. Michelle hated herself for thinking that Ira may not be truly blind.

"Second period is almost over," Ned stood to leave. "I better go,"

"Ned, we're not done here." Michelle called after him. "You're helping me." 

"You're not done, I'm done." Ned called back a few feet away from the exit. "I wish I dealt with a sub instead of being here,"

"Don't leave," Michelle hissed. "Stay,"

"Stop trying to control me! Stop trying to control me the same way you're trying to control Ira's secrects, Francis' loyalty, or Peter when you find out he's Spider-Man!" Ned slapped his hands over his mouth. 

"Ned.." Michelle couldn't form words. 

"I messed up, I didn't mean to." Ned said. 

"Fuck! How is this my life?" Francis slumped into the chair behind him. "I can't fucking take a break," 

In that moment, Michelle found something she and Francis can agree on. 

"Francis, you can't tell anyone." Michelle told him. "This is Peter's safety-" 

"I don't care, just stay out of me and Ira's way." Francis got up and left. 

"Do you think we can trust him?" 

"I don't know, Ned." She sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry for the way I was acting. I'm just really scared that Ira could be after Peter." 

"Ira?" Ned furrowed his brows. "Why'd you think that?"

"Look, anything's possible." She threw her hands up. 

"Now there's a bigger chance if Francis tells Ira." Ned's eyes widen. "What do we tell Peter?" 

"I wish I knew," Michelle swallowed hard. "But we have to." 

"He's going to be so pissed," Ned sighed. 

Michelle wanted the world to split open and swallow her whole. The new blind kid may be evil, and the guy she's crushing on may be helping him kill her friend who happened to be a superhero. 

Her eyes rolled. 

Of course this would be the right time to admit her crush. 

Michelle was sick of her owm nonsense and wanted to be left alone. After she fixes this new mess she's partially the cause of. 

Okay, Michelle will admit, mostly the cause of. Like seventy-five percent. Leaving Ned with twenty-five. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next in Ned's perspective we'll see how Ned and Michelle deal with a new mess


	8. Ned Is (not) Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii  
> Enjoy!

Ned couldn't stop thinking about the way Francis reacted to the whole situation. Starting with them snooping at Ira's files. He just looked offended we had a sneaking suspicion, then looked murderous when MJ called Ira out. 

 _"Believe what you will, just stop digging for shit you don't understand."_  Is what Francis said. It almost felt a warning. What Is there? 

Then when Ned slipped up and Peter's secrect was out. Francis looked exhausted. Not shocked, not disbelief, he didn't laugh! He just accepted it as fact. 

 _"Fuck! How is this my life? I can't fucking take a break,"_ What does that even mean? 

Ned hated that with every thought he had the more he began to reason Michelle's behaviour. He doesn't agree with her methods, but understands where she's coming from. 

Ned's phone buzzed. It was a message from Peter. 

 

_Dude. I have a slight problem._

 

Ned froze because Peter can't possibly already know. That would mean Michelle told him. He took a deep break and typed a reply. 

 

_?A problem_

_?Like what_

_It's Daredevil. I can't find him_

 

Ned let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Another message from Peter came in. 

 

_I think something bad happened to him_

_Maybe the Punisher finally got to him_

_?Are you sure he isn't laying low_

_That's a thing he does_

_?The Punisher_

_?Really_

_Yeah really! That dude is scary_

_I don't think he'll law low_

_when actual crime is happening!_

_I broke up two fights in his neighborhood._

_?Are you hurt_

_Nothing too bad_

_Plus s_ _ome gang members mentioned_

_that there's been no sign of him_

_?Daredevil or The Punisher_

_Daredevil!_

_Why would I seek out The Punisher?_

_IDK man_

_?What were you doing in Hell's Kitchen_

_I was looking for answers_

_About Ira and Francis_

Ned froze, was everybody suspicious of these two? 

_?What's up with them_

_IDK how to explain it but_

_whenever I'm around them my senses_

_start acting crazy_

_?Crazy? How_

_Like warning when there's no trouble._

_Dude that's weird_

_?Why seek out DD_

_He knows everything that_

_involves Hell's Kitchen_

_?_ _Did you as Mr Stark_

_About your senses_

_He'll overreact._

_He always does._

_Then May will get involved_

_and it will be messy_

_I'll be in class by last period._

_Alright. See ya then_

 

His conversation with Peter didn't make any sense no matter how many times Ned reread his messages. Why would he seek answers from Daredevil? And since when did Peter know Daredevil? 

From what Ned saw on the news, he wouldn't trust Daredevil as far as he can throw him. Which was..not far. Ned didn't have anything against the guy, but he tortures people! And it's known he has a temper. 

Peter better be careful. 

Ned shoved phone away, and prepped himself for lunch. Which he shared with Michelle and Francis. Ned had no idea what was going to unfold, and he couldn't wait til day is completely over. 

"Ned," Michelle called him over. "Over here," 

Michelle was sitting on the table wedged between a vending machine and a wall. Obviously hiding. 

"Why are you hiding?" 

"I'm not hiding, I'm avoiding," she sassed. 

"Same difference," he took a seat. "Peter texted me last period." 

"Did you tell him?" 

"No! I couldn't.." Ned's gaze dropped. "But he did say a lot." 

Michelle gestures for him to go on. 

"He was at Hell's Kitchen seeking out Daredevil," Ned lowered his voice. "He was searching for answers," 

"About what?" She matched his tone. 

"Francis and Ira," 

"He's onto them too!" Michelle's eyes were blown wide. 

"Keep it down, MJ." 

"Right, so, I can't wait to see what he found out," 

"That's the thing," he leaned closer. "Peter didn't find him. He thinks he's in danger," 

Michelle bursted into laughter, "I doubt that. Daredevil is careful and calculated. Since when does Pete know Daredevil?" 

"That's what I was saying! Well not to him, but to myself," he looked around. "How should we tell Peter about Francis knowing?"

Michelle's repose was cut of by a small familiar voice. 

"Excuse me," Francis cousin said. "Have you guys seen Francis? He isn't answering my calls, or texts." 

The two involuntarily exchange a glance. 

"We haven't seen him since this morning," Ned smiled tightly. 

"If you see him, let him know I'm looking for him."

Ned nodded. The older teens eyes raked over her with each step she took closer. 

"We will," 

"Thanks guys," Leo smiled wide. She waved then walk over to a guy, Ned can't rememer the name of, and took his hand. 

"He's gone. We're so fucking screwed." Ned broke the silence.  "He probably half way to Hell's Kitchen now."

"We could be wrong," Michelle said. "I don't think he left." 

"Where else could he have gone?" 

"You have his number! Call him!" 

"I'm not calling him," 

"Then text him," she said in exasperation. 

Ned hesitated, then finally pulled up Francis' number he got from Peter. 

 

_?Francis_

_?You still in school_

 

"He's not going to reply," Ned tossed his phone onto the table. 

"He has to," Michelle swallowed hard. "We need him to," 

"Sorry to break it to you, MJ, but I can't control him," 

Michelle huffed, "Whatever, smartass." 

"Hey, kiddos," Flash's annoying voice starled Ned. 

"What Flash?" Michelle snapped. 

"I can't say hi," he put his hands up in defense. 

"No," the two friends retorted. 

"Where's Privilege? I need to have a word with him since he thinks he can punch me, and get away with it." Flash took a seat beside Ned. 

"You think we'll tell you?" Ned laughed. 

He, MJ, and Peter may be suspicious of Ira but Ned will never consiously hand him over to Flash. 

"Yeah, I do." Flash's grin never breaking. "Tell me where Privilege is," 

"Stop calling him that," Michelle's tolerance was wavering. 

"Why?" 

"Because it's so annoying," Ned said. "His name is Ira," 

"Ira happens to be white-" 

"Don't start that shit," Michelle interrupted him. "Don't make him being white a thing that needs to be addressed." 

"Yo! Leeds I got your text!" Francis dumped his bag on the table, then sat next to Flash. Wedging him between Francis and himself. "Can't a man take a piss in peace?" 

"Francis," Flash shifted awkwardly. 

"Oh, Flash, I didn't see you there," 

Michelle let out a snickered. 

"Ha ha," Flash made a face. "Where's your other half?"

Ned noticed Michelle grimace at Flash's words. Michelle was acting odd. Ned made a mental note to keep an eye on her. 

"Who?" Francis furrowed his brows. 

"Your boy, Privilege," Flash elaborated. "Blind, kinda tall-" 

Francis slammed his fist against the table, "He has a fucking name," 

"I don't fucking care," Flash bravely hissed. "He thinks he can punch me and get away with it?" 

"He punched you because you fucking deserved it," 

Flash managed to escape his human prison. "Let deal with him," 

"How about you go fuck yourself," Francis growled. 

"Flash, leave," Michelle pointed away. 

"You thing you've won?" Flash laughed dryly. "You better watch your backs, and sleep with one eye open." 

"You think you're threatening?" Ned smirked. "Grow a few feet then come threaten me," 

Flash glared at Francis long and hard before storming off. 

"Listen," Ned broke the silence. "If you could put what you heard behind you-"

"Ned," Francis interjected. "I don't give a shit. Really, I don't. I'm willing to play dumb if you lot back off Ira." 

"If we don't?" Michelle asked eyebrows raised. 

"You think you're the only ones with friends who can hack into system?" Francis lowered his voice.

"Are you threatening us?" Michelle questioned. 

"I'll find anything that links Peter to his little secret and spread it. To top it all off, I'll tell him I did it all thanks to you two," Francis said with a smirk. 

"We'll back off," Ned swallowed hard. "Right, MJ?" 

"Mmhmm," Michelle nodded slowly, her eyes narrow. "So, why is Ira absent?"

"Didn't we agree you'd back off of Ira?" 

Michelle put her hands up in defense, "Just friendly curiosity," 

"He had a thing," Francis replied shortly. 

"A thing? It better not ruin our meetings for the debate," 

"You should worry about Peter," Francis suggested. "He's the one putting his life in danger." 

Ned internally groaned at the two. His gaze wondered across the cafeteria, catching a glimpse of Francis' cousin. Who was locking lips with the guy she was with earlier. 

"Francis.." Ned nudged him. "I don't want to pry, but your cousin is making out with that dude she's always with." 

Francis whipped his head around so fast, Ned had whiplash. 

"That son of a bitch will die for thinking he can touch her," 

"Are you going to do something stupid?" Michelle asked tiredly. "You'll regret it," 

"You're starting to sound like Red," Francis responded.  

There it was. The look, grimace, Michelle had earlier when Ira was first mentioned. He knew Ira wasn't a fan of the guy, but there was something beneath the surface that was bothering Ned. 

The way Michelle behaves isn't much to people who don't know her. Ned knows her. So he knows something's up. There has to be something that Ira did, other than his shady past, to make her hate him. 

Ned's eyes widen, _Ira didn't do anything. He has something MJ wants. He has Francis' attention. MJ is in love with a guy who's in love with another guy!_

Then the thought of MJ creating this entire conspiracy about Ira started to feel less serious, and more like a girl trying to get rid of the competition. Ned knew Michelle wasn't like that, but maybe she was going it without realizing it? 

Like her subconscious is jealous of Ira. 

Ned knew the complications didn't end there because Peter's obvious crush on MJ still needed to be factored into his complicated situation. 

Ned felt like he was trapped in a stupid reality TV show where he's the asexual stuck in the middle of teen drama trying to ease out all this complicated love bullshit. 

"Francis, no!" 

Michelle's shout dragged Ned back to reality just in time to see Francis tackle Leo's boyfriend to the ground. 

Ned ran over to Francis and attempted to pull him off. But the guy was stubborn and strong. Michelle was pulling at him too. With the help of Leo. 

In the corner of Ned's eye he could see Flash recording the fight on his phone. Most likely going onto his Snapchat for the entire school to see. 

"Francis, stop!" Leo pleaded. "Stop!" 

Francis was finally shaken off by two school officers. 

He looked over to the guy, "Keep your dirty hands off her!" 

"How about you mind your own business?" The guy, Raphael Ned finally remembered, hooked his arm around Leo's waist. 

Raphael was kinda creepy. Ned didn't like the vibes he gave off. Also, the way he made Francis mad so easily made Ned wonder what happened between the two. 

Francis was resisted the officers, and Ned couldn't do anything but watch him get dragged away. 

"That guy needs help," Michelle commented. 

"Is that why you like him?" Ned blurted out. He really does have a problem keeping his mouth shut. 

Michelle doesn't say anything for long. But eventually says, "No, that's not why." 

"Then why?" 

"I'm not having this conversation with you ever!" She glares. "You better keep your mouh shut, too." 

Ned watches her walk off, a little too rushed than normal. He, too, decides he better get to class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to Frank's POV in the next chapter. And we're finally going to see Peter and Matt again.


	9. The Kids (aren't) Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiya! 
> 
> Just a warning:  
> I'm not too proud of this chapter.

"You've got detention?" Matt laughed through the phone. "I've been out for a day," 

"Well, don't miss another day," Frank replied bitterly. 

"Don't rely on me as your impulse control," Matt snorted. "What did you do?" 

"McHale kid had his dirty fuckin' hands all over Leo," Frank couldn't stop the memory from replaying in his mind. "The kid who deals human trafficking on the side like a damn hobby, is way too invested in her." 

"You haven't told her dad yet, have you?" 

"You don't think I'm trying?" Frank huffed. 

"Do, don't try," came the immediate response. 

"I'll do it tonight," Frank dismissed. "Now, are you going to tell me why you aren't in this shit hole?" 

"Foggy and I needed to clear out more of my paper work from my apartment." Matt sighed. "We need to get back to normal before cops start to raid my apartment," 

"I was thinking we head out tonight," Frank scoped the hall he was in before continuing. "Maybe actually doing something other than watching from a safe distance," 

"Want us to risk them finding out our identities-"

"Don't start preachin' on me, Saint Red," Frank interrupted. "You said you wanna get back to normal. This is our chance," 

"Our chance to die maybe," Red retorted. "I don't have armor, and you don't have your previous strength to carry weapons," 

"I don't need weapons. Just one," Frank scoffed. "One shot. One kill," 

"I'm familiar," 

Frank rolled his eyes, "I'll go with or without you," 

"I'll go," Matt gave in. "You need someone to stop you from going too far," 

"Say whatever you need to convince yourself," Frank smirked. "Besides our stake out tonight, there's something we need to discuss." 

"What can't be said over the phone?"

"It has to do with Parker," Frank lowered his voice. "It's-"

"Young man!" A woman's voice called out. "Let me see a hall pass. Are you on your phone?" 

"Let me handle this woman, Red. Hold on," Frank faced the woman. "Hello, ma'am,"

"What do you mean handle me?" The woman sqwaked. "Have you no respect for your elders?"

"Ma'am, I didn't-" 

"How about you come with me to the principal's office? We'll call your mother, who couldn't bother raising you," the woman gripped Frank's wrist tightly. 

"I don't live with her," Frank broke free. 

"Frank, stop drawing attention to yourself," Matt said. "Go with her willingly," 

"That's not happening," he snorted. 

"Are you still on your phone?" 

"Ma'am I'm on the phone with my blind friend," Frank faked a look of sorrow. "You know, the know who got the other day?"

"Poor boy, is he alright?"

"I'm afraid not," Frank sighed. "His cane was broken when he shoved to the ground, and can't come to school until his one comes in." 

"Oh my," the woman gasped. 

"He was asking about class, you see, he really wants to excel."

The lowered her voice, "How about you continue your conversation in a more private setting? I'd hate for the poor boy to fail," 

"Thank you," Frank smiled. 

Frank ducked in the gender neutral restroom stall not too far from where he was previously occupying. As soon as the door shut behind him, he bursted into fits of laughter. 

"I hate you," Matt grumbled. "The blind card? Really Frank?' 

"I took care of it with causing trouble, you should be proud," Frank huffed. "I know you didn't the entire day transporting paperwork from apartment to apartment. Tell me what you got on the McHales," 

"There wasn't much to go off of," Matt spoke after a while. "I can't really go snooping around as a teen in broad daylight," 

"I'm sensing a 'but' in there," 

"But I did," Matt's voice was strained. "I followed one of their card to a warehouse. The woman from the other night-"

"Raphael's mother," Frank gritted through his teeth. How can a person call themselves a parent when leading a human trafficking ring. 

"Yes, her boss is brother-in-law," Red breathed out. "From what I could piece together from their conversation, he doesn't trust her much. I thought it'd be good to place a tracking device on her car," 

"We could use that lack of trust against her," Frank heard someone enter the restroom, so he lowered his voice. 

"I was thinking if we get on the inside-"

"No, fuck no, Red!" Frank didn't give a shit if someone heard him. "I'm not going to befriend that sick fuck,"

"I'm asking to befriend anyone. Just get close to him, and find something to leverage over their necks," 

"Red," he groaned. "He's-"

"Stop being so childish, and find a way to fix the damage you created today." Frank could hear his smirk. "We'll talk later,"

Frank came face with one Peter Parker once he freed himself from the disgusting stall. Matt should be greatful. 

"Francis, hey," 

"Hey," he walked over to the sink in an attempt to keep things casual. Praying to Matt's Catholic God for Peter to go away. 

"Ned told me you and MJ are in a rough spot right now," Peter said shortly after. 

"He did?" Frank masked his annoyance. That kid couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life. 

"Well, kind of, I pieced things together. He confirmed it," 

"There's nothing to say about that, and I'm pretty sure we fixed it," Frank shrugged effortlessly. 

"You don't need to shrug everything off, Francis." Peter sighed. 

"Yeah, I do. Because I don't have time for this shit," Frank faced the kid. "This drama, this pretend mystery she wants to chase? I don't have time for that-"

"She comes across as a little pushy, but it's how she shows she cares," 

"I don't know much bout caring, but I'm sure whatever she's doing it ain't it," 

"Look, look," the kid put his hands up in defense. "Tomorrow's Thursday. How about we all come to mine, finish the debate, and play some FortNite?" 

Frank didn't even want to pretend to know what that was. Befong on the rng on thrre Frank could formulate a response Peter was talking again. 

"We'll bury all the hedgehog, or whatever old people say," 

"It's hatchet," Frank bursted into unexpected laughter. Kids never fail to amuse him even though they're deadly annoying. "Not hedgehog." 

"Oh," Peter turned a bright crimson. "I knew that," 

"We'll come," Frank said. "Ira and I, we'll be there," 

"Great!" The kid practically jumped through the ceiling. Considering who he is on the side, Frank was half expecting that. "Let's head to English,"

Last period was once again dull as it was the last time Frank was there. The class was presented to them with a new classic novel placed flat on their desks. 

Frank took his seat and picked up the faded copy of _Brokeback Mountain._ This is how the universe reacts when he admits he feelings for Red. 

"Seriously?" Ned scoffed. "Is this all we're going to do?"

"Is that a problem, Mr. Leeds?" the poor excuse of a teacher, Mr. Martin, asked. 

"No, sir, nope." The kid frantically shakes his head. 

"Good," Mr. Martin leaned back in his desk chair. "Just like yesterday, except someone else in the room has the same book as you. Find them. A paired presentation is due next week," 

"For fuck's sake," Frank huffed under his breath. 

Mr. Martin returned his attention back to his phone, and set his feet on the desk. 

"Francis?"  

 Frank turned around and faced the speaker. It was a small girl. Too small to be a teenager. At least for an eighteen year old. 

"Yeah?" 

She raised a book up, _Brokeback Mountain._ "We have the same book," 

"Oh! Oh! Okay," Frank said. "Let's pair up,"

"I'm Margo," she extended her hand. He accepted it. "I already read this, so we're okay to go for the presentation. Let's just get you the basics," 

"You don't have to, I know it too." 

"Good-" 

"Because I know it doesn't mean I want to do it,"

Margo looked taken aback, "Are you homophobic?" 

"No, no," Frank objected. "It's just I-"

"Oh my God, you're closeted," she said a little too happily. 

"I'm not closeted," he rolled his eyes. "I just.." 

"You have a crush on someone. A guy someone," Margo wiggled her brows. "Is he here?" 

"No," 

She gasped, "Is he older?" 

"No," 

"So he goes here," she hummed. "But not in our class," 

Frank wanted to scream out in frustration, "Yeah. Something like that. Can we change the subject?"

"Sure. Sure." She shot him an entertained looked, "Are you more of an Ennis or Jack?"

"Niether," Frank growled out.

This girl is seriously trying to categorize him by two fictional gay characters. What kind of shit is she on? Frank began to feel a migraine forming.  

"Alright, alright," Margo threw her hands up. "I'm dropping it for now,"

"How about you drop it forever?"

"No, we shook hands. We're friends," Margo smirked. Frank hated how much she reminded him of Maria. "Let's excange numbers," 

Just as they excanged numbers the bell rang signaling the end of the period. 

"See ya tomorrow," 

"Yeah," Frank nodded. 

Leo looked grim, when Frank made his way into David's car.  

"What happened between you two?" 

"He," Leo jabbed a finger in Frank's general direction. "Attacked my boyfriend," 

"You have a boyfriend?" Was what David's genius mind picked up on.

"Dad! You're missing the point!"  

David gestured to Frank to follow him out of the car, "Let's talk." 

David lead him a few feet away from the car, and gave him a long stare. "This is the look I give Zach. Congratulations! You've hit Zach level, which is basically Rock bottom," 

"It ain't as bad as it was, Micro." Frank told him. "The kid she's with is the fuckin' McHale kid," 

"You let my daughter get close to him? You were literally sent to high school to watch her," 

"I found out two days ago-"

The "TWO DAYS AGO? GOD DAMMIT FRANK!" David spat out.

"Listen, I wasn't going to be the one responsible for taking her one friend away," Frank tried to keep calm. "I didn't know they were going to get... involved," 

"You're going to fix this-"

"I am, and I will," Frank interjected. "Let's get back to the car,"

Instead of seating in the passenger seat, Frank took the seat beside Leo. Leo rolled her eyes, and inched further away. "I'm not talking to you unless you apologize to Raph,"

"You have the right to be upset at me," Frank forced the words out. "I will apologize to him."

"You will?" Leo and her father asked with equal expressions of confusion. 

"Yes," Frank shot an annoyed look at David. Then turned to Leo, "Give him my number, and we'll talk,"

The poor girl cheered and wrapped her arms around Frank's neck. "You're not too bad, Francis,"

"Thanks,"

"I mean it," she grinned. "I can't wait for you two be be friends." 

Frank faked a smile, "Me too," 

Sarah and Zach weren't home when they got there. Frank dropped the load of bricks off his back, and joined David in the basement. 

"What's your play, Frank? McHale and Leo can't be together." 

"You think I don't know that?" Frank scoffed. "I'll come between them. Tear them apart carefully before anything serious happens," 

"I'm trusting you," 

"That's all I'm asking," 

Frank watched David settle in front of numerous screens, typing away. Frank thought of Peter and his secret. Micro has the right to know just in case some shit backfires like with Leo. 

"David, there's something else," he took a seat beside him. 

"What is it?" The man barely broke eye contact with his work. 

"Some kid, Peter Parker, is Spider-Man,"

"You're fucking with me," David laughed. 

"You think I'm playing? I fucking saw the kid jump over an eight foot gate. Then one of his friends blurted it out," 

"Frank, this changes everything! Get Spider-Man to help,"

"Fuck no, and the little shit doesn’t know I know," Frank said. 

"What about Matt?" 

"He'll find out tonight," 

"You two are meeting tonight?" David winked at him. 

"You're so fuckin' annoying," Frank punched him. "It ain't like that," 

"You sure it isn't-" 

"We're home!" Sarah's voice from upstairs interrupted whatever shit that was going to leave David's mouth. Frank was grateful. 

Micro was summoned to help in the kitchen, and Frank was forced to complete his homework before dinner. 

A strange tapping, an hour into Frank staring at math equations, emerged from the window. As Frank walled over he could make out a figure. 

It was Matt. 

Frank opened the window, "What the shit, Red?" 

"You going to invite me in or are you going to watch me freeze out here?" 

"I don't know," Frank mused. "You looked comfortable out on the ledge. I don't want to disrupt that," 

"Haha," Red retorted. 

Frank opened the window up wider. "Come in," 

"I got an update from the tracking device," Matt entered the room. "She's in the Lieberman's neighborhood," 

"Shit let's not waste time." Frank grabbed the gray hoodie Sarah gave him. 

"That won't be necessay," Matt gritted out. His voice was strained. It almost startled Frank. Almost. Matt's phone began wailing in his hand. 

"What-"

"FRANCIS!" Leo shouted. "Come down! Raph and his mom are here for dinner! They wanna meet you!" 

"Red, you hungry for possibly our last meal on earth?" Frank gave a short laugh. 

"I'm not sure Jesus was put in the same situation as we are," Red grinned. 

Frank caught himself grinning like an idiot. He hated how he started to act around Matt. Most of all he hated how much he liked being around him. 

"We need to get down there just in case something breaks out," Frank cleared his throat. 

"Lead the way," Matt hooked his arm through his. 

Frank tried his damn hardest to keep his heartbeat steady as he and Red joined the others. Frank wasn't afraid at that moment. No, his body was reacting to Red's touch as if they were real teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book:  
> Brokeback Mountain by Annie Proulx 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Pray (for the) Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! A secrect Matt P.O.V. 
> 
> Title of chapter is from P!ATD's Say Amen (It's Saturday Night) 
> 
> It's so good!

Matt felt Frank tense beside him. 

He noticed Frank doing a lot of that lately. If Matt was being completely honest, it worried him. Frank was one of the bravest fighters Matt knew, and if turning into a teenager is going to take away his courage, what will they leave him with? 

Matt isn't saying the other man is suddenly a coward. Frank less calculated then normal, more hesitate, and a lot more unpredictable. Matt believes it has to do with the de-aging mess. Maybe they'll become actual teens. 

Matt's mind immediately went to the people they rescued. Foggy was able to string up the list of names from Brett. Well, after bribing his mother. 

Yet the idea of Frank becoming more irrational and reckless wasn't supported, Matt knew it was better to act fast then too late. 

"Francis," the woman greeted. 

"Mrs. McHale," Frank returned. Mimicking her tone. Matt jabbed him with his elbow. 

"Ira, when did you get here?" Leo asked. 

Matt could sense their attention on him, "Just now," 

"Pleased to meet you, Ira," the woman said. 

"Pleasure's all mine," he showcased a polite smile. The same smile that he used on the nuns as a boy. 

"I think Francis and Raph have a lot to talk about," Leo walked toward them, and grabbed Frank. 

Matt faked a wobble. 

"I'm so sorry," Leo hissed. "I'm an awful human," 

"It's alright," Matt tightened his hold on Frank. "It happens," 

"Tara, would you like to join me in livingroom while David and Zach finish up dinner?"

"I'd love to, Sarah," Tara replied. 

 "So," Raphael began to say. "Leo said you want to apologize," 

"I do," Matt almost laughedat hoe pained Frank's voice was. Frank continued, "You're a good guy, and reacted poorly. I just overreated." 

"I get it," the kid was telling the truth. "You're close and I over stepped, but she's my girlfriend. It'll keep happening," 

"I know that now," Frank forced a laugh. 

As they say in silence, Matt picked up on an additional heartbeat that he didn't notice before. It was slightly faster than the rest of theirs. 

A kid, he recognized. Why wasn't anyone paying attention to it. 

Frank's nudging brought him back to reality. "You okay, Red?" 

"No," he whispered back. "Is there a kid in here?" 

"What? Shit, I didn't see her," Frank hissed. "Raphael, that your sister?" 

"Yeah, she's a quiet kid," Raphael said. "C'mere, Penny," 

Lie, lie, lie!

Matt's senses were practically screaming at him. He had a bad feeling the young girl is most likely a kidnap victim. Matt needed time with her to confirm it. 

"You never mentioned a sister," Leo said skeptically. 

"You never asked," the kid dismissed. 

Matt felt Frank's hatred for the boy in strong waves. Not that Matt blames him. He still wonders how a kid involved in this sort of mess hasn't cracked up pressure or guilt. 

"Guys! Dinner is ready!" Lieberman called out. 

At the table, Matt was seated inbetween Frank and the second Lieberman kid. Across from him was Leo, and in front of Frank sat Raphael. The kid, Penny, was on the far end of the table. 

"How was your presentation today, Zach?" Sarah asked her son. 

"It went okay," Matt felt him shrug. "Devon kept interrupting me, but I got him to stop."

"Did you ask him to stop?"

"No, I threw a marker at him," Zach laughed. "It was hilarious," 

"Zach," David sighed. "You can't solve your problems with violence," 

"Daredevil does," Zach replied quickly. 

Matt almost choked on air. Frank, the ass, stiffled his laughter. But not fast enough because Matt still caught it. 

"Daredevil is a vigilante," Sarah said. Matt had a feeling this was a conversation brought up more than once. "And an adult.. I hope," 

"I can't wait until I'm an adult," Zach said. "I'm going to save New York, too. Imma kick so much ass!" 

Matt has to admit, the kid has passion. Maybe when this is all over Daredevil can make a visit. 

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior," David breathed out. "And language," 

Tara let out a obviously forced laugh, "No need to apologize, David. I have kids of my own," 

Dinner continued on. Matt didn't eat much, he never had much of an apptite around criminals. So, as he messed with the foot on his plate, he listened for Penny's heartbeat.

The young concerned Matt. Her parents must be worried. He created a mental note to ask Foggy to keep an ear out for a missing kid. 

"I'm done," Matt picked up the young girl's whisper. 

"Go wash your hands, hun," Tara replied, slightly more projected. 

Matt stood, plate in hand. "Thank you, Mrs. Lieberman."

"You barely ate,"

"From what I did eat, it was amazing," Matt excused himself. How he was going to explain how he got to the kitchen smoothly was a problem for another time. 

"Hi, Penny," Matt spoke softly as he placed his plate on the counter. 

"H-hi," 

"Penny," he got down on one knee. "Are you okay?" 

Matt waited. When there was no response, he elaborated. 

"Are they people actually your family?" Matt tried. "Because I think they're not," 

"Stop," her voice hardened. "You need to stop,"

"Why? Penny, you aren't theirs. Where do you belong?" 

"I belong in a twenty-three year old's body," Penny spat. "Not a six year old's," 

Matt's hearing confirmed her words as true. 

"It sounds crazy, I know. But those people, they fucking shrunk me down. They're practically keeping me as their pet," 

"I believe you, Penny." Matt sighed. "I believe you because they've done it to me. Three days ago I was thirty-one," 

"Three days ago? I've been like this close to four weeks," her voice was panicked. 

"How'd they capture you without anyone realizing for a month?" Matt's anger had risen. 

"I was on my way to Colombia University. I am, well was, completing my last year in law. I'll be so damn lucky if they'll even let me back in at this point. So, on my way I heard a child's scream. I ran to it, and I was grabbed. My family are from Virginia, they probably think I'm busy. What about you?" 

"I was drugged on my way to my firm," he lied. 

"You practice law? Maybe I've heard of you, what's your name?" 

Matt was already formulating a false identity, but his instincs told him to go with the truth. Matt needed this woman's trust to help her. He can achieve that if she figured out he lied. 

"I'm Matthew Murdock," he finally said. 

"No way," 

"Why would I lie about being a blind lawyer?" Matt snorted. "Especially a failed one," 

"You're the Matthew Murdock? Graduated summa cum laude? Best lawyer in all of New York?"

Matt shook his head, "I'm an fairly average lawyer-" 

"You're the talk of Colombia," She let out a disbelieving laugh. "I can't believe it!" 

"It's who I am, well was. Now I'm Ira Schneider," he straightened his stance. "Call me that,"

"In that case, my real name is Sasha Browne." She introduced herself. "I always wanted to work with you, sir, but I never imagined it'll be on a case like this," 

"You're not working with me," his voice hardened. "You're currently six," 

"I could have been lying-"

"But you weren't, Miss Browne," 

"With all due respect," Sasha said sharply. "I'm helping you. I'll give you their secrect address, and we'll go from there into the labs." 

"That's where the keep their chemist," Matt pieced together. "You've been in there before?"

"Twice," Sasha let out a shaky breath. "The first time was when I woke up, and the second was when The Chemist needed a sample of my blood." 

"Did they mention why?" 

"Yes," 

To say Matt was surprised was an understatement. Within his experience people like that don't simply reveal why they're doing anything. Unless this chemist isn't a part of the McHale gang. A prisoner forced to create disgusting serums for a much more disgusting cause. 

"The Chemist told me that each affected person carries a pint of poison that needs to be extracted," her body weight shifted. 

Matt mind was racing ten miles per minute. "This poison, how deadly do you think it is?" 

"Pretty deadly. He was wearing two layers of prection," 

Matt knew what he needed to do. His and Frank's poison can be enough to frighten the McHale gang. He only needed a way to know where and how to extract theirs. 

"Sasha, mine hasn't been extracted," he told her. "We can use it to our advantage. We need to find a way to extract it," 

"The Chemist will do that," Sasha replied. "He's a good guy, but under a lot of pressure from the McHales."

"If he's such a good guy, why hasn't he cured you?" Matt asked, remembering Beth mentioned an antidote a few nights ago.

"There is no cure," she hissed. "There's never been a reason to create one. They only supply him with what they give him," 

"How would I know he wouldn't run to them once I get there?"

"Because, Ira, you aren't on their roster." She explained. "They don't know about you, so it isn't a problem," 

"Penny!" Raphael's called out. "We're leaving, Penny!" 

"I-I need to go," she choked out. "Quickly, give me your phone," 

"Don't be scared," Matt spoke softly as he handed it over. 

Matt heard her punching in a few words onto his phone. She shoved it back into his hand, then sprinted from the kitchen. 

Matt didn't know how to process what just happened. A part of him felt the need to help her, the other half questioned everything she said. Everything she told him was true, but it could have been everything she needed him to know. 

To get him where she wanted him. 

Matt tried to think of how a recently de-aged woman, who's in a six year old's body, can manipulate him. After all that mess with the Hand, Matt came to the terms of nothing impossible or too absurd. 

"Red?" Frank's voice brought him back to reality. "Are you okay?" 

"I was just lost in tbought, Frank," Matt assured him. 

"Do you still want to track them?" 

Matt shook his head, "We have a new approach, but first you need to tell what couldn't be said over the phone," 

"Let's talk outside, away from Micro's kids," 

Matt was led by Frank to the front lawn. Frank's heart was steady, but his movements were hesitant. 

"I know why Parker was able to jump that gate," Frank said. "The kid's Spider-Man," 

Matt raised both his brows, "Peter? There always to be something, isn't there. How'd you piece that together?"

"His friend, Leeds, blurted it out," 

"You sure he wasn't lying to put you off?"

Frank scoffed, "You ain't the only one who could tell when someone's lying," 

"We can't have Spider-Man on our trail, Frank," Matt was suddenly exhusted. All of the day's events finally caught up with him. "He has a direct connection the The Avengers,"

"I'll make sure he doesn't," Frank grin was audible. "Besides, this secrect will keep those brats from yanking my chain," 

Matt felt relieved, Frank was trustworthy to make a situation disappear. Matt is pleased that he managed that without an ounce of bloodshed. 

"Did you just refer to yourself as a dog?" Matt couldn't stop the laughter. 

"Shut up," Frank spat. "Are you going to tell why you took so long in the kitchen?"

Matt crossed his over his chest as he began talking. He told him of how Penny is really Sasha Browne, how he told her who he was, and what she told him in return about the poison in their blood. Finally, Matt shared his plan to visit the Chemist. 

"How can she be trusted?" 

"Everything she said was true," 

Frank snorted, "Knowing you, that's not enough to go off of," 

Matt was internally taken aback. When had Frank became so good at reading him? 

"That's why I only told her about me," Matt explained. "Because if anything gods wrong they won't know you're coming," 

"Gotta admit, Red, that's a decent plan," 

"Don't act too surprised," Matt shoved him. 

"I am," Frank said lightly. "You've gone half a week without getting your ass kicked by criminals, and you've cultivated a plan that doesn't have a percentage of death,"

"Cultivated?" Matt mocked. "When did the Punisher have time to become a scholar, and update his vocabulary?" 

Frank fought his laugh, but eventually gave in. "Joke all you want, Red, you know I'm right." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt got so much done in one chapter lol (Frank take notes)
> 
> Slightly shorter than normal, but satisfied.


	11. Lucky (I didn't) Blow Your Brains Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been sooooo long. I'm sorry.  
> WARNING: There's violence in this chapter. Please proceed with caution. 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter.

The sound of crushed glass echoed into the darkened streets from the weight of Frank's boots. It has only been two hours since Matt left, and three since the McHales. 

Sarah had cornered Frank as soon as their home was no longer occupied by guests. They conducted a failed interrogation of how Matt arrived, and how he was able to guide himself effortlessly through the house. Despite it being the first time, hopefully the last, he visited. 

Sarah, not knowing Matt or the fact he's a vigilante, had spent approximately forty-five minutes trying to force herself remember him walk through their front door. Red could spared their sanity. 

That fuck. 

Frank managed to tear himself away from Sarah's vice grip and spear sharp questions. Despite the mess surrounding his life, he still found comfort soaking in the night sky. 

Frank looked up at the distant moon. He was never one for sitting back and watching the moon.. Not since Maria and the kids. Now, now he wants to. 

Wants to sit back and allow himself to wash away his misery. Frank knew deep down he'll never be the man he once wss, but around Red he doesn't feel the need to renew himself.

Matt knows him, and hasn't ran away. 

Frank knows Red, and has been only getting closer. 

Still not running, is not the same as getting closer. Red has said time and time again he's only around to make sure Frank doesn't start a bloodbath. 

The moon stared unblinkingly back at him as if saying, "Ya done pining, dumbass?" 

Frank unaffectedly flipped off the floating rock. He rounded back in the direction of the Lieberman household. Frank was met with hushed whispers. He crouched behind the family truck. 

"There's nothing here," a low hushed voice hissed.

"There has to be," a female's voice replied. "The boss said so,"

"The boss says a lot of things that aren't true," the first voice sighed. "And a goddamn vibe? Seriously? Tara says one thing and it must be looked into.That's hilarious!"

"Doyle, now's not the time for your moping."

"Lizzy, c'mon, he said our last job was three weeks ago-"

"We need the money,"

"No, we need to get away!" Doyle snapped. "I'm starting to believe you'd rather be a mindless minion,"

Frank momentarily peered at the two. They both couldn't be older than twenty-two, and were obviously in over their heads. 

"Don't you start with this again-"

"You need the damn reminder, Lizzy!" 

Frank would feel for the guy if he wasn't a part of a gang that sold adults as children for a full time job. He reached into the back of the truck and reached for his crowbar. 

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but you're trespassing." Frank swung the crowbar against Doyle's jaw. 

"You have no idea who you're messing with, kid," Lizzy hissed as she pulled out a gun.

To an inexperienced eye the sight may have been threatening, but Frank took one look and knew it was unloaded. 

"I don't give a single fuck about who you are," With a single swing of the crowbar Frank disarmed her. 

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked in surprise. 

"That's not fucking important," Frank knuckles turned white. "What are you doing here? What's the name of the guy who sent you?" 

"There's still time for you to walk away," the man groaned from his place on the floor. "We'll turn the other way, giving you a chance to live," 

"I'll show you chance," Frank swung at him again. The sound of metal hitting his skin made a grimacing sloshing sound. A sound Frank welcomed like an old friend. The hit was harder this time, successfully knocking Doyle out. 

Lizzy scrambled for her disgarded hand gun, but with his right foot Frank quickly stepped on her hand. The small pieces of glass stuck at the bottom of his boot easily pressed into her flesh.

"I'll fucking end you," her threat was partially a shout of pain. 

"Not today, sweetheart," he kicked away the gun with his left foot away from her reach.

"Ugh," she groaned. 

"Stop making this much more difficult than it should be," Frank sighed tiredly. "Who. Sent. You."

Lizzy remained silent. 

Frank's fingers tightened around the cool metal. "Who sent you here? I need a name,"

Lizzy looked from Frank to the limp Doyle then back to Frank, "Let us go,"

Frank rolled his eyes, and stood atop of Doyle with his weapon pointing down, "I'll crush his fuckin' throat if you don't start giving me what I wanna hear," 

"Okay, okay," she three her hands up. "Joel McHale," 

"I need more than that," Frank growled out. "Why are you here?" 

"He received a note of suspicious from someone, and wanted us to check it out,"

"Who's that person?"

"Tara Berks-McHale," 

Frank stepped away from Doyle, and motioned for her to pick him up. Lizzy pulled one of the man's arms around her neck and wrapped her other arm around his waist. 

Frank's eye caught her reaching for the gun strapped to Doyle's side. This time it was loaded. He wasted no time dashing to the side to throw her off. 

The woman was shaking with rage, and pulled the trigger. Frank easily side stepped the attack which angered Lizzy more. 

A few houses on the block started turning their lights on. Including the Lieberman's. Doyle began to gain consciousness. 

"Does SHEILD recruit kids now, or what?" She clenched her jaw. 

Frank didn't indulge her with a response. He only used his crowbar to knocked them both off their feet. The loaded gun skidded across the pavement, colliding with the first one.

Frank retrieved both, and quickly added a few bullets to the empty gun. Now, with two loaded firearms he pressed each one again their temples.

"Who fucking trains a kid to fight like that?" Doyle, who finally reentered the land of the living, spat. 

"You better give me a reason not to kill you right now," Frank sneered. 

"I told you what you wanted to know," Lizzy tried pathetically. 

"That was before your failed murder attempt," 

"I never said I wouldn't try to kill you," she smirked despite her situation. "But we'll leave the gang. Leave the city," 

"You're going to turn your back on your gang? Like I'll believe that,"

"We will," they nodded frantically. 

Frank wanted to kill them. In fact was going to, but the thought of Matt finding out upset him. He didn't need Red's lectures, and he need an argument to break out between them. 

"No, you're returning to the gang, and staying within the city. Until I discharge you. Go back to Joel and tell him there's nothing to worry about, and you better not show your faces here again."

Doyle and Lizzy nodded weakly. 

"You two better not think of double-crossing me," Frank warned. "I'll kill everyone you ever loved, and make sure you bare witness,"

"How will you know we did as you asked?" Lizzy asked. 

"I'll know," Frank took a step back. "Now get out of my face before I regret not killing you,"

The two scrambled down the street, and Frank had to fight tge urge to follow them. He needed to check on David, Sarah, and the kids. 

"Was that you?" David asked heavy with concern. 

"I didn't pull the trigger," Frank said. 

"Tell that to the two hand guns you're holding," Sarah scoffed. 

"I disarmed the attackers," Frank replied. 

"Attackers? Frank, did you kill them?" David hissed. 

"No, I didn't kill them," Frank scoffed. 

"I didn't mean to insult you, buddy, but you're kind covered in blood."

Frank looked down to where David was gesturing. His abdomen was pooling with blood. He must have been grazed with the bullet. 

"Shiiit," Frank uncovered his stomach. "Get the kit, Micro." 

"I'll get it," Sarah offered. "David, you take him to the basement. I don't want the kids to see this," 

Frank was towed by David downstairs, and was seated laid out on the surface of the old dinner table. 

"I was this close to calling the cops, Frank. You had me worried." 

"You did the right thing by not calling," 

"Sarah was the one that stopped me," Micro breathed out. "She didn't want us to be tangled up with the police again." 

Frank knew David didn't say it as a jab at him, but he grimaced nonetheless. Frank was kidding himself when he thought staying with the Liebermans would help him lay low. He just created a much bigger problem. 

He needed to leave. 

Sarah dropped off the kit after David promised at least a dozen times he'd take care of Frank. 

Frank sat silently as David stitched him up. Rambling on and on about the parent teacher conference he experienced at Zach's school. Frank nodded along every one in a while, giving off the impression that he was attentive. 

David patted his shoulder once he finished up. "Make sure you get some sleep. It's a school nght,"

"After all that you are sending my ass of to that shithole tomorrow?" Frank laughed. 

"You and I both know, a graze is nothing compared to what you normally experience," 

Frank flipped him off, but remained silent. Moments of silence pass before his phone goes off. He checked called I'D, and groaned miserably. 

Frank accepted the call, "Do you have any idea of how late it is, Michelle?"

"Calm down," she huffed. "We both know you are still awake,"

"Why are you calling me?" 

"Peter told about his small get together, and I'm making sure you aren't going to be acting weird,"

"Don't worry about me,"

"Oh I worry, but not for you."

"I don't think Spider-Man needs your concern," Frank smirked. 

"Don't do that," 

"Do what?" He countered. 

"Namedrop, it's not cute," Michelle commented. 

"Good thing I'm not trying to be," Frank retorted. 

"Just try to be normal," she snapped and immediately hang up. 

Normal. 

Frank believed that the word "normal" was lost on him. He stopped considering himself as normal when he took on the role of the Punisher, and then he further strayed away from the concept when he shrank in age and size. 

Frank never really liked to take time to reflct on how much he fucked up in his life. He often chooses to avoid it completely. Now, though, it was unavoidable. His entire exsistance has always seemed like a disaster waiting to unfold. 

Way before Maria and his kids' death, Frank came out to his religious family as bisexual. Who disowned him immediately after. Before that he kept getting arrested, and a while before that he kept starting shit at school. 

Yet, never could he have imagined that this was the road it was going to take. Life is a petty motherfucker with a sense of fucked up humor. 

Anyway, now Frank needs to leave the Liebermans. Leave this little game of make believe, and get shit done. If he took the matters into his own hands, and ignored David's enrollment idea two gang members wouldn't know where they lived. 

Two gang members who could be rounding up to attack at any time. Frank is done. He has been tolerating them for too long. He doesn't care how much people he'll hurt in the process. He's getting shit fixed. 

Dumping the school shit all over the floor, Frank placed the two guns into his backpack. Then shoved as many clothes over them. Frank then grabbed his own truck keys that David was holding onto, and walked out the front door. 

Frank was reluctant to call Matt. He knew what he'll say will irritate him. But there was something about Red that made anything seem accomplishable. The man has so much faith that he is able to rub it off on other people. 

Namingly, Frank himself. 

He dialed Matt's number. He picked after the second ring. 

"Frank," his voice was raspy. 

"I'm coming to your apartment," Frank said. "There's some shit you need to hear,"

"Did something happen?" Matt asked. Now fully alert. 

"Yes," Frank replied. "I'll tell you more about when I get there,"

"Alright,"

"See ya, Red,"

"Take care, Frank." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious why I got distracted, I got a new kitten! You can check her out on her IG: Kehlani_Kat.  
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Large City (larger) Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO DAMN LATE FOR AN UPDATE. Summer is here and I'll be sticking around more frequently. 
> 
> WARNING: contains rape (off screen secondary character) but it's there.

Matt 

 

Matt couldn't shake the uneasy feeling from Frank's call. There was something that needed to be said in person... Which would only meant Frank wants to do some damage. Take immediate action. 

Matt would be lying if he said he wasn't expecting Frank to blow. Not that Matt blames the guy. Considering their situation, anyone would start to break apart. From time to time, Matt himself, needed a few extra meditation sessions to calm his nerves. 

He grabbed his Foggy issued spare keys, cane, and headed for his apartment. The night's breezs sent welcoming chills throughout Matt's body. 

The streets around him were restless. Three blocks east Matt could hear an old man singing, two blocks north there was a drunken fight taking place, six blocks south a few drug deals. 

There was a certain found that put Matt on edge; the muffled screams one block east. Without hesitation he tossed his came aside, and ran to their aid. 

Matt hopes it's nothing more than a violent mugging, but from the lack voices talking he knew it was much more serious than a robbery. 

Matt rounds the alley way. He can sense two people. One male, the other female. It took him almost a moment to piece everything that was unfolding in front of him. The woman is being taken advantage of. 

Matt dashed towards the attacker and his fist met his the rough face of the towering man. The woman whimpered when she was dropped against the hard concrete floor. 

Matt's fists quickly found their way against the attacker's jaw. He drowned himself in a painful rhythm of punches. Each other harder than the first. 

Satisfied with the stillness of the man he turns around and faces the young woman, "What's your name?"

"Tatia," her voice would have been inaudible if not for his heightened senses. 

"Everything will be okay, Tatia." Matt assured her. 

"Behind you!" She warned. 

Matt caught the metal piped that the man swung. His hand burned from the metal contact with his skin, but refused to let go. 

"You little weasel," 

Matt's arms were begining to give out. From the air shift around the man towering him. Matt estimated he was at least 6 ft 3, and a little over 200 pounds compared to Matt's  newly 5 ft 9, and 120 pounds soaking wet. 

Matt kicked out the man's legs from underneath him. The man dropped onto the ground with a loud clang of his weapon.

Matt snatch up the metallic weapon, and stood over the nearly unconcious form of the rapist. "You're going to regret ever touching her," 

Before the scumbag could snap a remark, Matt ran the metal rod rod through his abdomen. Tatia, from behind him, screamed. 

"You fuckin' brat!" The attacker choked out. Blood begining to pour out of his mouth. 

Matt had to take a step back to process what just did. There were worse things he has done, but this somehow felt different. 

Was it because he was visually younger? Or because there had been someone to actually witness it? 

"What's going on here?" A voice called out from the end of the alley. 

Matt knew that voice. It's annoying pitch, and equally annoying choice of words. Peter Parker. Him as Spider-Man no less. 

Matt suddenly felt trapped. He turned his head to the direction of the victim, "Go to him. He'll help," 

"HOLY SHIT A DEAD BODY!" Peter gawked.

Matt wanted to punch him for being here. What kind of kid gets caught up in situations like this? Who authorized his decisions?

"I mean, shit, what the fuck!" The teen attempted to correct himself. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help,"

Matt was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He wanted to say it was in defence, but feared the boy would recognize his voice. Matt also wanted to run. That'll only make him look guilty. 

 

Peter

 

"Karen, call the cops," Peter tried to keep his voice low and even. 

"Should I call Mr. Stark as well?" Karen countered. 

"No, no, I got this," Peter assured his A.I. "I think,"

"That's not very reassuring,"

"Thanks for the input, Karen."

"You're welcome." 

Petee took a cautionary step forward. There were two teens and the older dead guy in the floor. From where Peter is standing at the opening of the alley he can smell the heavy auroma of blood, and can almost see a the guy's shirt soaked in blood. 

Peter guessed it belonged to the corpse. 

"I was defending her," the guy finally said. His voice distant and very deep. 

"Killing is never the answer," Peter kept his gaze at the lady and man. 

The teen then scoffed. Peter was taken aback. Then a thought hit him, is he talking down a murder? Was this actually self defense? Why isn't the girl talking?

"Miss, are you alright?" Peter tried asking her as he took a few more steps. 

She looked at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Like a fish out of water. 

"She's in shock," the guy said. 

"Seeing a man get killed would do that a person," Peter snapped. 

"That man I got rid of was raping her when I got here! He's still alive, just unconcious... I don't kill people,"

"Good to know," Peter said skeptically. "You have some personal morale,"

"Make sure she gets the proper help," the guy said as he began backing into the shadows. 

"You don't get to run off!" Peter shouted. "You committed a crime!" 

The guy chuckled. Peter knew that cocky laugh. He has heard it a least a dozen times since Tuesday. Come to think of it the round crimson glasses on the guy's face couldn't be a coincidence. 

Ira Schneider!

Peter hated that his original gut feeling of the guy was true. He's dangerous. Peter couldn't stop thinking of Francis. Did he know? Is he dangerous too?

Peter looked from Ira to the woman, then back to Ira. Only to find him gone. 

Shit, Peter cursed to himself, I invited both of them to my house. 

As soon as the police arrived, and the girl was safe Peter was off. Left alone to his thoughts. 

 

 Frank

 

Frank dropped his keys onto the abandoned coffee table with a loud clang. "We've gotta do something, Red. Those fuckers know where the Liebermans live, and I caught two snooping around there house."

"What did you do?"

Frank huffed, "Relax, I didn't kill anyone. Fuck, I should have."

Matt grabbed Frank's arm, "This isn't your fault, Frank."

"Red-"

"No, you listen to me." Matt interjected. "They know where the Liebermans lived the moment Leo become involved with that kid. Before you say anything, there was nothing you could have done to stop them."

Frank felt his own heart rate slow down. "Matt, I-"

"You always want to take the blame, and the thing is so do I." Matt cut him off again. "Taking the blame is easy. Doing something about the situation not so much. Frank we're right here right now. Enough 'what ifs' and 'why mes.' Let's stop those McHales before they hurt anyone else. 

"I have two guns on me," Frank said as he shuffled through the schoolbag. 

"No guns for me,"

"I got that," Frank replied. "I'll be the distraction while you go in and get Sasha."

"We're taking a kid?"

"Not really a kid," Frank reminded him. "You said so yourself, and we need her," 

Matt sighed, "We can't bring her back to Foggy's!"

"Good thing we're not going to Nelson's," Frank said menacingly low. "We're going straight to their labs," 

"Easy, Frank," Matt put his hands on Frank's chest to stop him from bolting out the door. "I'm not letting you out there with your mind all cloudy." 

Frank huffed, "Red, it isn't a big deal."

"You'll make irrational choices," Matt said pointedly. "I need you to be focuses on securing me, and not murderous rage."

Matt's hands were still planted on his chest, and his sightless eyes bore into his. A vibrant brownish-red almost the same color as his hair. 

A red stain of Matt's shirt caught. It was a certain red both of them were overtly familiar with. 

"Whose blood is that on your shirt?" 

"It doesn't matter,"

"Matt, tell me." Frank's voice hardened. "Is it yours?" 

"No, I stopped an attack." Matt sighed. "It was settled." 

Frank eyed Matt little longer before he could open his mouth to suggest they should leave, a figure came crashing through Matt's loft window. 

Frank pointed his weapons at the intruder as Matt took a fighting stance. As the the smashed glasses and dust settled, Frank finally made out who the interlopers was. 

"Is that fucking Spider-Man, Red? You led him right to us?"

"Excuse me from stopping a woman from being sexually taken advantage of caused Spider-Man to find me!" Matt snapped. 

"Francis? You too?" Peter's familiar voice groaned. "What is my life?" 

"How do you know who he is?" Matt asked pointedly with a slight smug undertone. 

Frank smirked at Red's angle of strategy. "Do I know you?" 

"Uhhhh no.." came the weak reply. 

"Are you sure? You knew my name," Frank took a threatening step forward. "You sound quite familiar." 

"I don't-"

"We don't appreciate being lied to, Spider-Man. Isn't that right, Francis?" 

"Oh yeah," Frank nodded. "It also doesn't help that you're kind of interrupting something," 

"Another murderous plan? I've seen what one of you is capable of. I don't think I can let you go," Peter stubbornly declared. 

Frank felt oddly calm of this huge setback. A estranged thought came to mind, one he would have never entertained if the situation were different, he wanted Peter on their side. 

Matt will immediately disagree, Frank knew that. Spider-Man has the capability to hold off the McHales on his own. Not that Frank would leave a kid unsupervised. He'll be there too while Matt frees Sasha from her prison. 

"Technically," Frank replied. "It's not much of a plan. Mostly murder,"

"Frank! No murder!" Matt hissed. "Besides we don't need more people involved in our mess," 

"I'm not handing out invitations," Frank scoffed. "But I'm inviting someone to witness that we are on the right side of things,"

"Frank? Is that your real name?" Peter asked. 

"Yeah, it is." Frank nodded. "He's Matt, and you're Peter Parker," 

Matt looked like he was about to blow a fuse, even though he couldn't see Peter's face he knew it was shock. Frank almost laughed at the turn of events. 

"I, uh, shit. Who are you guys? Why do you have fake names at school?" 

"That's a long story, kid." Frank shoved his two guns into the holster on his hips. "We don't got the time," 

"I do," 

Matt threw his hands up in the air with heavy frustration, "Listen, we can talk all you want once we-"

"Sorry, this story is the only thing keeping me from throwing you two to the cops," Peter pulled off his mask. "Start talking," 


	13. It (all) Adds Up in the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a horrible person and everyone should hate me for abandoning this story.

“You’re The Punisher, and Matt... Matt is the same Matt Murdock who was your lawyer." Peter laughed. "Isn’t that funny because that’s what our debate is about," 

"Yeah. Now, stop interrupting me." Frank eyed the kid and continued to explain how he got infected when he was by the docks. Frank looked at Matt with a playful glint in his eyes as he altered the story on how Matt himself got infected. Matt took on the rest of the story from his perspective up until the house visit from the McHales.

"Wait," Peter said interrupted Matt’s recap of the events of the last few days. "There's a girl who was a college student now a five year old? Is there more de-aging adults into kids? How can I tell you're telling the truth?" 

"Because we are," Frank pinched the bridge of his nose. “Quit interrupting. I’m almost done,”

“Continue, sorry.”

“After we were told intel by Sasha, the people I stay with are being watched. I don’t need this lingering longer than it does. We’re ending this tonight,” Frank took over. 

“Okay,” Peter said after a long pause. “I’m going with you,”

”Let’s head out then-”

”No, Frank. We can’t drag him into this. This is our problem,” 

“Sorry to break it to you, Red, but we have the short end of the stick. We need Peter by our side. I promise to do most of the heavy lifting." 

"How about we call me Spider-Man? Secret identity remember?" Peter  interjected.

"If anything happens to him-"

"Nothing will happen to him," Frank turned his attention to Peter. "Isn't that right, Spider-Kid?"

"Spider-Man, and yeah nothing will happen to me. I've dealt with thugs before." Peter jumped into a fighting stance. "Check the videos on Youtube,"

"How the fuck are we going to explain me?" Red’s voice was barely audible. But Frank was closer enough to pick it up.

"We’ll think of somethinhg, Red," Frank’s voice was unnecessarily soft. He wanted to punch Matt in the face for making him this way. 

"Sure," Matt threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, whatever."

Refusing a “ride” from Peter, both Frank and Matt decided to meet him there. Matt told Peter the coordinates to the McHale labs, with that he took off. Frank and Matt hitched a ride onto the back of truck. Frank didn’t need his truck caught on camera, David would kill him. 

The familiar weight of his guns holstered to his back kept him grounded as the neared their hideaway. There was a small dim lit building, Frank assumed that’s where they have their chemist. 

"Can you hear Spider-Man, Red?" 

"Yes," Matt breathes out, the upper part of his face covered. "He’s on your far right," 

As if on cue, the kid dropped beside them. Frank hated how much Peter managed to startle him. 

"I overheard some guys say they’re relocating the chemist," Peter supplied. "If what you told me was true we better hurry,"

"Cause a distraction," Matt replied. "Frank, you are damage control. Make sure whatever Spider-Man does isn’t too much of a mess,"

"I’ll have you know I’m a professional hero," Peter crosses his arms. 

"C’mon, professional hero, I’ll knock out a gang," Frank began to usher him away from Matt. 

Frank swore he could see the kid’s big stupid —Nelson like— grin through his ridiculous mask. Spider-Man extended his arm and shot his web fluid at one of the gang members. Easily disarming her. Almost immediately all hell broke loose. 

Frank wasted no time watching Peter’s back and making sure the scumbags stay down with brute force. 

"I’m going to fucking kill you, Spider-Man!" A man threatened. 

"Aww, I like you too," was Peter’s response but knocked the guy out cold with a single punch.

He wasn’t going to lie, Frank really enjoyed fighting side by side with Spider-Man. He was light hearted and annoyingly funny. Unlike Matt, who’d silently beat on anybody within fifteen yards of reach, and throw a witty aboutbbleeding out. To only then pass out. 

Frank couldn't help his thoughts from seeking out Matt. He wishes Matt finds anything that could help them move forward. 

 

Matt

 

Matt slipped through the widow after handling one of the McHale goons. He couldn’t make out the different smells his senses were taking in all at once. Matt, did however, make out various simmering sounds and a very weak heartbeat. 

He followed the sound further into the facility. Matt stood in the doorway of where the chemist was. 

"Who are you?" An old man’s voice asked weakly. 

"That doesn’t matter," Matt responded. "I’m here on behalf of some intel I was given,”

"Listen kid I’m not really here to make friends," the old man groaned. "You should go before you get us both in trouble," 

If Matt was an adult he wouldn’t have had to deal with this. 

"How about you tell me about this 'poison' in newly de-aged adults," he huffed. 

"How do you know anything about either of those things?" 

"It doesn’t matter," Matt growled, slamming his fists down onto a metallic table. "I need to know all about it’s causes and extraction methods."

"You were infected, weren’t you?" The chemist pieced together. "The McHales know nothing about you," 

"Yes, I need to-"

"The poison, kid, is more of a chemist residue that can be toxic. How long have you been de-aged?" 

"Why are you helping these people with human trafficking and human experimentation?" Matt grabbed the old man by this collar. "Tell me," 

"I have no choice," the chemist pleaded. "They have everything on me," 

Matt was really growing tired, "Like what?" 

"My past... I’ve done some really bad things," 

"So you help them sell de-aged adults as modern day slaves?" Matt’s fist was itching to punch this guy. "The extraction, what if it isn’t done?"

"I don’t know, I’ve always taken it out," 

Matt could hear two heartbeats nearing the labs. He wasn’t alarmed because Frank familiar scent flooded his senses immediately after. Gunpowder and fresh mint. 

The door slammed open, Matt wanted to strangle Frank for not being able to be stealthy. Everything he did was loud and effortlessly idiotic. 

But goddamn Matt for taking a little pride in him. 

"Beetroot, turmeric, lemons, and a lot of broccoli," Peter listed as he walked past Frank. "These ingredients are natural blood purifiers,"

Frank hummed, "That so?”

"Yeah! Totally! Especially broccoli, it contains  a detoxification process that boosts the immune system, improves the skin and regulates healthy changes." Peter supplied. 

"How does this shit come into play of everything else that’s been going on?" Frank asked with frustration. 

"What’s your name?" Matt turned his attention back to the guy. 

"Don Keats," the man replied quickly. 

 _Lie_ , Matt shook his head. 

"Wanna try again?" 

"Dylan Thorne," 

Matt hummed, satisfied with the truth. "Tell me, Mr. Thorne, how long have you been a sex offender?"

"How did you-"

"Answer my question, how long?" 

"About a decade," Throne slumped in Matt’s grasp. 

"Is that your horrifying past the McHales know about?" Matt asked rhetorically. "Because the sex offender registry is public domain,"

"It’s public only if you use it," 

"I don’t follow," Matt shook the guy. 

"The McHales are threaten to show my family the registry if I don’t comply," Thorne explained himself. 

"You sick bastard," Frank pulled a gun at him. 

"Please don’t," the man uttered. 

Matt slammed his head onto the metal table, "You better start giving me what I want. I’m growing very impatient." 

"Woah, woah," Peter spoke up. "This guy is horrible in every way, but that doesn’t mean he should die," 

"On the contrary," Frank let out a dark chuckle. "This asshole just checked all the right boxes. I’m fine with killing him," 

Matt hated how much his mind is siding with Frank. 

"Okay, okay," Thorne spoke through his bloodied nose. "I’ll coorporate,” 

 

Peter

 

Peter didn’t know what to do. His brain was running a hundred miles per minute. From what he has witnessed, everything Frank and Matt had said is turning out to be true. 

 _Damn_ , Peter thought. _I really wanted them to be crazy._

The Punisher, the actual Punisher, was standing so close to him. At first, Peter was afraid to make a sudden move and get shot. Now, after fighting with the guy, Peter liked him a whole lot more. 

Matt Murdock being here at all really confused him. What was a lawyer doing here? Frank seems to be unfazed, so that would mean they’ve done this before. 

Peter looked over to where they were interrogating Thorne.

 _Those two have history outside of the courthouse,_ Peter thought to himself. 

Then it clicked. Peter couldn’t believe he’s been so blind—no pun intended—those two are in love! Peter saw the way Frank looked at Matt when he thought no one was looking. That also explains why he’s so defensive of him. 

 _Why else would a lawyer hang around the Punisher,_ Peter mused _. To teach him right from wrong!_

Peter was a genius and he couldn’t wait to tell Ned. Mid celebration, a clipboard showed poorly into a bottom drawer caught his attention. 

He pulled it out and glossed over it. The more Peter read, the sicker he felt. All the ingredients he found earlier plus a bunch of steroids are acting as organ healers. The entire list of adults had complications and after de-agog they were in perfect condition. 

But that wasn’t what had Peter sick to his stomach. Each "child" was hand bought by people who had similar conditions. They weren’t selling kid slaves! They were selling living organ donars!

"This is insane!" Peter shouted. 

"What do you have there?" Frank asked over his shoulder. 

"A list of everyone who was de-aged, and completely healed with super blood purification," Peter replied with an uneasy smile. "They’re selling people are organ donars,"

"Let me see," Frank took the clipboard from Peter. "Red, this is exactly what we need," 

"When were you planning on mentioning this?" Matt hissed at Dylan. "Is there even a poisonous residue in their bloodstream or is that an excuse to inject them with enhanced blood purifiers?"

"The toxins need to be removed in order for the purifiers to heal the damages." Thorne told them. 

"It said on the paper you healed numerous heart conditions and liver failure," Peter pointed out. "Why wouldn’t you use your research to help people the right way?”

"I had no choice!"

"There’s always a choice!" Peter raged in return. "You chose to sell people because you’re disgusting and vile, not because you had no choice," 

"it says here Sasha Browne had no complications," Frank read. "Why was she taken in?" 

"She was our first subject," Thorne explained. "Once she proved surviving the process was possible, we sought out more challenging subjects," 

"They’re people not subjects," Peter spat. 

"The more you open your mouth to 'explain’ yourself," Frank took a step forward. "The more it sounds like you enjoyed testing on humans. No, no, no. That’s not it, you like testing on children, didn’t you? You sick bastard," 

This time when Frank pulled his gun, Peter didn’t feel an overwhelming urge to stop him. In fact, he almost wanted The Punisher to kill him.  

Matt held his hand up, "Give me a straight answer, how can this get undone?"

"It can’t," 

"Since you’re near useless and keep withholding information from us," Frank cocked his gun. "I’m going to kill you now," 

"Frank-"

"Don’t try to stop me, Red," Frank growled out. 

"I’m not," Matt sighed. "Don’t kill him in front of..." 

"Oh, Spider-Man we can handle it from here," Frank patted him once on the shoulder. "You don’t want to witness this next part," 

Peter simply nodded and backed out of the labs. He was only half way across the lot when the gun shot echoed into the dark night. It was only when his mask had gotten damp Peter realized he was crying.  

At home he pulled off his mask and sobbed into his pillows. Peter never thought he’d be put in a situation where killing someone was the right thing to do. But it didn’t feel right, it felt like murder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next time single POV


	14. I Do Solemnly Swear (or affirm) That I Will Support The Constitution Of The United States

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from the oath lawyers take.
> 
> Please enjoy!!

To say Matt was on edge was the fucking understatement of the century. Not only did they kill a man yesterday, he had to show up to school the next day and pretend to be a kid when he could be out taking on the McHales. 

The other matter that’s contributing to his immense headache was the fact he isn’t mad at Frank for killing Thorne. In fact, if Matt’s a little honest, he’s relieved Frank did the deed instead of him.  

Not that Matt would be okay with straight up murdering the scientist, but he would’ve have ended up dead mere hours after Matt would be finished with him. Frank Castle may be called “The Angel of Death” between the gangs and reports of Hell’s Kitchen, but he’s merciful. Ends a life fast and easy. 

"Ira, you good?" Peter’s friend, Ned, asked. 

"Uh, yeah, I’m good," Matt managed a reply. 

"Listen, dude, I know why you weren’t here yesterday.” Ned spoke after a while. 

Matt schooled, ha, his featured, "What you talking about?"

"I’m talking about Michelle," Ned sighed. "I’m sorry that she’s convinced your shady and up to something," 

Michelle, how did that whole situation slip Matt’s mind? He shook his head, "Its no big deal,"

"It kinda is, okay? Im tired of drama and I need you to help me fix this," 

Matt furrowed his brows, "Fix what, Ned?"

"Peter has a on Michelle, she has a crush on Francis, and Francis is crushing on you!" Ned blurted out. "I’m tired of being a mediator between Peter and MJ. Now she has me as her minion to take you out of the picture so she can have Francis. Oh and she doesn’t even realize she’s doing it," 

Matt choked on air, "Slow down! Slow down! Francis isn’t into me," 

"Really? He’s not?" Ned spat sarcastically. "Ira, that guy will bleed for you if you ask. It’s so obvious and I’ve known him for less than a week," 

Matt laughed, "I’m sure-"

"Oh no, don’t tell me you’re into Peter! That will make the whole situation go full circle. Peter likes MJ, MJ has eyes on Francis, Francis is into you, but you want Peter? I need new friends..."

"Calm down, calm down," Matt spoke slowly, as if not wanting to scare Ned away. "I’m not into Peter. I swear,"

"So you’re into Francis?" Ned asked, hopeful. 

"I, uh, I don’t know," Matt flinched at his own honesty. Where did he and Frank stand? They were barely friends last week...

"We’ll figure it out, Peter said you guys are coming to his place to finish off this debate thing and hang out. I’ll come up with a game plan, and share what I got at his place. Better yet, give me your number."

Not eating to prolong the topic at hand, Matt offered his phone to Ned. 

"I’ll text you later," Ned whispered as Peter, MJ, and Frank finally arrived to first period. 

"Where were you?" Matt questioned Frank as he took a seat beside him. 

"Checked on Leo," 

"Everything good?" 

"Yes," Frank let out a small sigh of relief. 

As the teacher walked in, Matt struggled to remember her name, she loudly announced her presence. "Good morning, students! For today each group will be giving a quick summer on their side of the assigned topics." 

Both Peter and Frank groaned. Matt couldn’t fight the chuckle escapes his lips. 

"I’m glad our inevitable failure is bringing you joy, Schneider," Michelle scoffed from behind him. 

"I will give you all fifteen minutes to sort yourselves out," The teacher added with a chirpy tone. 

With seconds the entire class shuffled into groups. Thankfully Matt’s group were already sitting beside each other. 

"We’re so screwed guys," Ned squeaked. "We’re getting a zero!" 

"Shush, Ned, I’m thinking," Michelle hissed. "We are obviously due processors, so should blame prosecutors for the lack of evidence to arrest Frank Castle," 

"We could do that, but that’s off topic. There wasn’t an arrest. No trial even."

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asked. 

"We are trying to persuade that the pardon of Frank Castle was a good idea." Matt supplied.

If all those years as the co-captain of the debate team and graduating  _summa_ _cum_ _laude_ at Columbia taught him anything it was make the opposing side believe you’re already winning.

"We need to persuade that Castle was working on the side of the law and shouldn’t be held accountable for the FBI’s reckless endangerment," Matt shared with the rest of them. 

"I nominate Ira as captain," Frank leaned back in his seat. "As captain he should do all the talking," 

"I second that notion," Ned chimed in. 

"Me, too," Peter joined in. "MJ?" 

"Sure," she forced a laugh. "Ira for team captain," 

Matt unfolded his hands on his desk, "Now, that’s settled. We should move onto the basis of pardoning with the United States. Does anyone know how it works?" 

Matt waits a moment. After no one made an attempt to answer his question to took in a sharp breath, "Really? Can anybody tell me what’s the basis on felony pardoning in the US?"

"Out with it, Red, we don’t got all day," Frank said. 

"A pardon is a government decision to allow a person, in our case Frank Castle, to be absolved of guilt for an alleged crime or other legal offense, as if the act never occurred.”

"We know what a pardon is, Ira," Matt heard her flip the page of a book. 

"Pardons can be granted in many countries when individuals are deemed to have demonstrated that they have paid their debt to society, or are otherwise considered to be deserving of them." Matt paused. "On the donwnside, pardons are sometimes seen as a mechanism for combating corruption, allowing a particular authority to circumvent a flawed judicial process to free someone that is seen as wrongly convicted. There is no doubt in my mind the opposing side will bring this up." 

"So we’ll bring up the facts that prove Frank Castle deserved his pardon," Ned moved a little closer to Matt. "I’ve been researching the ins and outs of that case, there’s barely any concrete facts about what went down," 

"Then we’ll use the constitution," Matt dismissed.

"Because who hasn’t memorized the entire constitution?" Peter sighed painfully. 

"The pardon power for offences against the United States is granted to the President of the United States under Article II, Section two of the United States Constitution which states that 'the President shall have power to grant reprieves and pardons for offenses against the United States, except in cases of impeachment.'" Matt recited easily, finally using that constitutional based course to use.

"Show off," Frank uttered underneath his breath. Low enough for only Matt’s ears to pick up on.

 "Alright, Class," Ms. Tegan, Matt finally remembered, clapped her hands together. "Who’d like to volunteer first?"

"Us! Ms. Tegan, pick us!" Flash’s obnoxious voice called out.

"Michelle and friends, you’re up too by default,” 

Matt stood patiently until Frank linked his arm around his own and lead to the front of the room. 

"Get ready to lose," Flash taunted him. 

"There’s no losing, today," Ms. Tegan sighed. "I just need a summary overview of what you have so far. On the topic of Frank Castle’s pardon, we shall begin with the pro side," 

"Frank Castle’s pardon was fairly granted to him," Matt began. "Under federal law, the president can pardon anybody he or she deems to be deserving of them. In this specific case, Frank Castle was a ploy for the FBI to do their dirty work and shouldn’t be held accountable for what they could have accomplished on their own. Castle was their scapegoat and should not be punished for the FBI’s lack of control over their cases," 

Ms. Tegan aplauded them, "Well said. The opposing side to Frank Castle’s pardon may speak,"

Flash cleared his throat, "Frank Castle is a killer and should have never survived being in jail in the first place. The death penalty should have been his sentencing,"

Matt focused on Frank’s heart. It was pounding in his chest, but not with anger. It was something else Matt couldn’t place. 

"His pardon was a mistake," Flash continued. "The only reason he walked away was the fact he is white,"

"You can’t play the race card!" Ned shouted from his left. 

"You know I’m right," Flash snickered. "C’mon, Michelle you’re black, you agree with me don’t you? If Frank Castle was black he would’ve been sentenced to life. Or shot," 

"You do not get to use the black card either," Michelle snapped. "You don’t," 

"So, you’re not disagreeing-"

"Flash, enough," Ms. Tegan cut him off. "Take a seat. All of you," 

The two groups shuffled to their respective sides of the room. Ms. Tegan wasted no time calling on the next group, pro vs. anti the Accords. 

Matt could barely focus on what they were saying due to Michelle pounding heart. It obvious what Flash said earlier left an impression on her. 

Matt was hit with the sudden reminder that these are actual children. Children from a new generation who fight for equality a lot harder than his did. Loudly advocating against hate, prejudice and discrimination. Standing on the front lines of marches. Children who shouldn’t be worrying about getting home right after school, so a corrupt police officer wouldn’t "mistake" them as a threat. 

Michelle, despite her strong willed determination to unravel the truth about Matt, is a very intellectual young woman who will carry, with out a doubt, this country on her back one day. Matt will not stand around and allow Flash to use her political stance against her to get his point across. 

The rest of the class went by, not that Matt knew what was going on. His mind wandered away thinking of a way to slightly scare Flash from over stepping ever again. 

As soon as the bell rang, their small group were the first ones out the door. They barely reached the end of the hall when Flash called out to them.

"So you’re Black Lives Matter only on the weekends, huh?" 

"Flash, if you don’t shut the fuck up," Peter threatened.

"I got this Peter," Michelle whipped her head back, "What did you just say?" 

"I said, you only care about the black community when it benefits you!" 

"Ooh, because you throwing around the hypothetical situation of Frank Castle being black wasn’t to benefit your side of the debate?" Her words laced with venom. "My identity isn’t a thing you can use whenever you like," 

"MJ, we can take this outside-" 

"No, Peter," Michelle said. "I’m not giving him anymore of my attention,"

Michelle sped away and rounded the corner with Ned and Peter shuffling behind her. 

"Frank I’m about to do something stupid," Matt whispered. 

"What do you have in mind?" 

"Follow me," 

Matt walked down the hallway, and followed Flash into the bathroom, Frank waltzed in seconds later locking the door after him. 

"You freaks stalking me?" Flash let out a terribly concealed nervous laugh.

"You think it’s funny to use people’s race against them?" Matt lowered his voice. "Because I don’t think it’s very funny. Do you think it’s funny, Francis?"

"No," Frank’s voice was low and menacing matching Matt’s own. "I don’t," 

"So, what? You’re gunna teach me a lesson?" Flash mocked them. "Don’t waste my time," 

Flash pushes passed them, but barely enough to escape Frank’s grasp. "Tsk, tsk, you ain’t going nowhere," 

Flash’s heart began racing with fear. 

Matt could only smirk. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All legal information about pardoning, federal crime, and the constitution are directly taken from my law books and confirmed by the internet. Please feel free to research for yourself.
> 
> !!!!!
> 
> Also next chapter will be in Ned’s POV and taking place in Peter and May’s apartment


	15. Everything Is (Fair) Game When You have Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really ;proud of this chapter.... but I hope you like it more than I do :)

Ned stared closely at MJ, she appeared to be much calmer than she was several hours ago in Ms. Tegan's class. Now that he's thinking about it, she wasn't as mad as he was expecting her to be during the remainder of the school day either. She jabbed at Ira the normal amount, made heart eyes at the back of Francis' head, and mocked him and Peter because their love of Star Wars. Anyway, they currently sat in Peter's living room around three boxes of pizza. 

Francis and Ira, unsurprisingly, sat hundled next to each other on the couch closest to the door. As if anything were to happen they'd be the first to bolt out the door. Ned looked over to Peter and MJ who were spewing out insults at the T.V. screen. It was the first round of Mario Kart. They tried to play FortNite, but Francis was too good, and was getting everyone on the server upset. 

"EAT MY DIRT. PARKER!" Michelle cheered as she won. "Winning feels so good,"

"C'mon, let's eat some pizza before it gets cold," Peter put down the controller. 

Francis and Peter surrounded the vegetable pizza, he and MJ grabbed the slices of the plain with extra cheese, and Ira took a single slice of the buffalo chicken pizza. 

"Wasn't it weird Flash wasn't in last period?" Peter questioned between bites. "I didn't even see him during lunch,"

"What are you trying to get at?" Michelle asked him.

"I'm just saying maybe he got sent home or something," Ned's best friend shrugged.

"Dude, if he got sent home someone would've seen it and then the whole school would've been buzzing," Ned shook his head.

"Where else could he have gone?" Peter returned.

Ned caught Francis and Ira smirking from the corner of his eye. Ned had a bad feeling they had something to do with Flash's disappearance. What could they have done? Did they even do something or was he just thinking too much into things?

"He hangs out with that weird McHale kid," Michelle sighed. "He probably fucked off with him somewhere,"

It was Peter’s turn to share a private moment with Francis. It was a hard stare with their lips pressed into a tight line. 

 _What is going on?_ Ned wanted to shout. He was tired of thinking to himself. He needed answers, "What is going-"

A knock sounded on the front door, cutting Ned off.

"Were you expecting company or somethin'?" Francis asked.

"No, lemme go check who it is," Peter walked over to the door.

None other than Tony Stark, in all his glory, stood in the doorframe. 

"Heya, Peter," Mr. Stark greeted, inviting himself in. 

"Mr. Stark, what are you doing here?" Peter asked in surprise. 

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought I’d check up on my favorite intern," Tony Stark, Ned wanted to freak out, looked ahead of Peter. "Hey, kids,"

"Hey," Ned blurted out. 

MJ waved, Francis eyed Mr. Stark weirdly, and Ira clutched onto his cane. Ned concluded he probably doesn’t do well with strangers being blind and all. 

"Aunt May called you, didn’t she?" Peter sighed tiredly. "I told her I’ll be fine,"

"She’s in New Jersey worrying herself to death," Tony took off his yellow sunglasses and folding them into the collar of his astronaut cat t-shirt. 

"I knew it," Peter groaned. 

Mr. Stark walked over to one of the pizza boxes and flipped one open, and grabbed a mushroom slice, "Who’s Sneer and Shades, Peter?"

"The name’s Francis," Francis, well he sneered. Damn Tony Stark was great at nicknames. 

Ira stood and extended his hand, "Ira Schneider," 

Tony shook his hand, "Firm handshake. Impressive, kid,"

Ira scoffed but didn’t say a word. It almost looked like Ira was going to slam his cane against Mr. Stark’s kneecaps. Francis yanked on his sleeve, forcing Ira back into his seat. 

"Well, you came by.." Peter said awkwardly. "You should go-"

"I haven’t seen for a whole week and you’re kicking me out?" Mr. Stark mocked hurt. "Plus Aunt May specially ask me to perform a full body check."

"Don’t embarrass me in front of my friends... Please, Mr. Stark," Peter pleaded. 

"Friday, scan Peter-"

"I’m great, I swear," Peter urged. 

"Okay, Okay," Mr. Stark threw his hands up in defense. "I’m leaving, but before I go I need to tell you-"

"Don’t do anything that wouldn’t do and don’t anything you would do," Peter rolled his eyes playfully. "I know, Mr. Stark,"

"That and tomorrow’s Friday, Happy is picking you up tomorrow," Tony put on his sunglasses. "Make sure you have an overnight bag ready,"

"What’s going on Friday for me to spend the night?"

"It’ll be better if we discuss this in private," 

"Okay, I’ll call you later," 

"Great," Tony put his pizza crust down onto the nearest plate, which was Francis’.

"Hey!" Francis shouted.

"It was nice meeting you Sneer and Shades," The billionaire ignored Francis’ protests. 

"Thanks for stopping by," Peter smiled despite his flushed cheeks. 

"Don’t mention it," Mr. Stark waved his hand dismissively. "Seriously don’t. I don’t need Clint and Natasha calling me 'Dad' again," 

Peter walked the actual Iron Man to the door and locked the door after him. 

"Do you usually spend the night at your boss’ place?" Ira asked as soon as Peter returned. 

"Uh, sometimes," Peter fumbled with his fingers. 

"Your boss is a dick," Francis commented, still glaring at the remaining of the pizza Mr. Stark dropped onto his plate. 

"He’s not that bad," Peter defended weakly. 

"You just don’t know him like Peter does," Ned jumped to his best friend’s aid. 

"Should we work on finalizing the debate for tomorrow?" Peter asked, obviously desperate to change the topic of conversation. 

But Ned knew Peter and he knew that Peter never gets away with anything that he wants. Especially with MJ, now Ira, around to question everything. 

"Mr. Stark really likes Peter’s brain," Michelle spoke after a pregnant pause. "Plus, he knows May so it isn’t that weird. Plus, his relationship with Tony Stark is none of your business." 

Ned stared at her with surprise. But for only a second because he remembered she’d do anything to knock Ira down. Ned desperately wanted to remind her that they shouldn't push Francis' buttons by because he knows Peter's secret and Peter cannot find out he let that slip. 

"I think we should work on our debate-"

"What's your problem with me?" Ira questioned her with underlying rage. "What have I ever done to you?"

"Red, calm down," Francis said.

"C'mon, I need to know," Ira snapped. "What is it about me that makes you hate me so much?" 

"I don't hate you," She finally replied. "I just don't trust you,"

"Why?" Ira was almost as fired up as the time Flash caused him to break his glasses.

Ned then turned to Peter to see if he was going to do anything to stop their argument from escalating. But Peter didn't look like he was about to do anything. In a final act of desperation, Ned faced Francis. He mouthed to him to do something. 

Francis rolled his eyes, "Red, this isn't helping going to help us with anything. We need to stay leveled headed."

"But she-"

"Red," Francis warned, interrupting his friend. "She's not the real target of your anger,"

"I know, I know..." Ira's voice calmed, but his fists were still clenched. "It's that we have no answers for anything. We keep coming to dead ends. I need the answer to something. I need to resolve one issue in my life to know I still have control over it,"

"We're getting through it," Francis' voice was soft. It weirded Ned out. "We've come so far,"

"M-Ira," Peter said. "Is this about you know what that happened at you know where?"

Now, without a doubt, Ned was confused. 

Then, again, Peter and Francis shared a knowing glance. If Ned was being honest, he'd say how much he hated this obvious secrecy that was going on between Peter, Francis, and Ira. Ned needed to come to a lot of terms, and the first one would be that Michelle is onto something when she said Ira was shady. But what she can't see is that Francis is just as shady, if not he's even more shady than Ira. There were so many thought running in his head all at once, and he needed to set them straight. 

"Why are you always attacking him, MJ?" That outburst came from Peter. "Ira is a decent guy,"

"Really, Peter? Siding with him?" Michelle stood abruptly. "I'm going home,"

"MJ-"

"No, Peter. You made it pretty obvious you'd rather have Ira as a friend than me," She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. 

"Michelle, wait up," Ned shouted after her. Ned looked over to Peter. "I love you, dude, but there's seriously something going on here. I think you three should sort out whatever your hiding,"

Ned grabbed his bag and followed MJ. They walked down the flights of steps in silent anger, hurt, and betrayal. 

"What are we gunna do?" Ned finally built up the courage to ask, reaching the end of the block.

"Nothing?" Michelle looked at him suspiciously. "I'm obviously reading too much into things,"

"No, Michelle, you are right," Ned grabbed her arm stopping her dead in her tracks. "I should have never doubted you or used your crush on Francis against you,"

"What? I don't have-"

"Now's not the time for denial, MJ," Ned said. "Ira and Francis somehow got Peter wrapped up in whatever shady shit they're in,"

"You saw those secret glances too?"

"Yeah," Ned threw his hands up with frustration. "And that shit Peter told Ira in secret code?"

"Is this about you know what that happened at you know where?" Michelle raised her voice, in a poor imitation of Peter. 

Ned felt bad for laughing, but Peter should feel bad trading them in for newer friends. Ned suddenly had a thought.

"Holy shit, Michelle!" 

"What is it?"

"I have Ira's number! Do you know what that means?"

"Something useful I hope,"

"I can track his location!" Ned's eyes were wide with mischief. "We can finally know what they're up to,"

“God damn, Leeds, you’re a genius!” Michelle cheered excitedly.

Ned never saw Michelle this happy.. since, well, ever. It felt good to see her smile. It felt even better knowing her caused that smile.

 _Wait,_ Ned froze. _No fucking way. No, no, no_.

Ned couldn’t have a crush on Michelle, wouldn’t knowing she has a crush on Francis, AND his best friend has a crush on her too.

Do asexual get crushes? Ned asked himself.

He didn’t have a handbook or anything! He’s been winging it so far!

 _Shit, Shit, Shit, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit,_ Ned began to panic.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking about Peter,” He lied.

“Don’t worry too much about him, Ned,” MJ said. “We’ll pull him out of Ira’s mess before it becomes too late,”

Ned rolled his eyes, _how could Michelle still NOT see Francis as an issue?_

“We’ll FaceTime later, okay?” Ned said. “I need to get home,”

“Yeah, sure,” She waved and started crossing the street in the opposite direction.

Ned journeyed on, still stuck in his thoughts. His brain ran a thousand miles per minute with thoughts on what could Peter’s new secret club, Ira and Frank true histories like where they actually came from and how did they know each other? Also they sound very New York for two guys that just came From Arizona…

And his impending crush on Michelle… Why did that have to happen to him, Ned wondered. He was living his best life with no crushes. He pulled out his phone to settle his sexuality crisis once and for all.

“Hey Siri, can asexual people have crushes?”

“I found his on the web..” his phone replied.

Ned opened the link, and read, “Asexual can get crushes on people but it is not sexual in nature. Asexuals are generally not turned on by others,”

Ned thought about what he just read and thought about MJ. It was true he didn’t want anything to do with her sexually, and he needed feel… turned on by her so to speak. But she did make him feel happy. A different kind of happy than he usually feels. It was like sunshine coming from inside his chest, it made him very warm.

“I have a crush on my friend Michelle Jones,” Ned spoke it into existence, a smile dancing across his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !!!!!!


End file.
